Requiem for a dream
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Shinichi ne pouvait plus s'interposer entre son amie d'enfance et une organisation criminelle... Combien de temps s'écoulerait-il avant qu'il en soit de même pour Ran? ShinichixRan.
1. Prologue

_Les personnages de détective Conan ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est sans doute une excellente chose pour eux vu ce qu'ils vont subir dans cette fic. Remercions donc le ciel qu'ils soient toujours entre les mains de Gosho Aoyama._

_Suite à un pari stupide, je me suis engagé à écrire une fanfiction ShinichixRan… Je la dédicacerais volontiers à deux folles et un petit fripon, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il veuille y être associés… Enfin, s'ils insistent quand même, je le ferais._

_Bon, et avant de commencer à lire, gardez en tête que cette fic contiendra __**de multiples scènes de torture, tant physiques que psychologiques**__, donc s'il y a une limite à ce que vous voulez voir subir à vos personnages préférés, reculez dès maintenant…_

**Requiem for a dream**

**Prologue**

La vie tenait décidément à peu de choses… Trois petits mots pouvaient constituer autant de maillons qui vous y enchainaient, alors même que vous ne demandiez pas mieux que de tirer votre révérence de la scène pour de bon…

_Je te protégerais…_

Une promesse qu'un idiot vous avez murmuré à la va-vite, avec un regard tellement sérieux, beaucoup trop pour ce qui n'était qu'une démonstration d'humour involontaire au mieux, un poison bien plus radical que celui qu'elle avait conçu, au pire…

L'espérance… Dante avait cru bon de bannir cette petite menteuse de son enfer, une décision que Shiho Miyano avait approuvé, mais qui laissait la petite Haibara des plus sceptiques…

Après tout, comment les damnés aurait-il pu endurer leur captivité, et son cortège de tourments, s'ils ne continuaient pas de rêver du paradis qui leur avait fermé ses portes ?

Et la petite Haibara ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rêver… Rêver qu'un stupide détective vienne franchir la porte de sa cellule, avec cet insupportable sourire qui lui aurait épargné la peine de se faire tatouer _je t'avais bien dit que tu pouvais me faire confiance_ sur le front…

Alors même qu'elle était immergée jusqu'aux épaules dans le lac de glace du neuvième cercle, aux côté d'un ange qui ne méritait pas sa déchéance, cette fois… Un ange qui n'avait rien à envier au Lucifer de Dante pour ce qui était de sa bêtise, cependant…

Il pleurait et continuait de battre ses ailes frénétiquement pour regagner son paradis, sans se rende compte que c'était précisément ce qui le maintiendrait dans son enfer jusqu'au bout… D'où croyait-il que venait l'eau qui avait gelé pour les emprisonner, si ce n'était de ses yeux? Et qu'est ce qui avait abaissé la température de ces larmes si ce n'était le vent soulevé par ses propres ailes ?

Haibara n'avait pourtant pas le cœur de briser les dernières illusions de Ran… En partie parce que ce moment viendrait bien assez tôt…_Ils_ y veilleraient… En partie parce qu'elle était bien mal placée pour lui faire des reproches sur ce point…

L'infortunée dont on maintenait la tête sous l'eau de force savait pertinemment que retenir son souffle ne ferait que prolonger inutilement son agonie, et que se débattre pour échapper à la poigne de ses tortionnaires était futile, et pourtant… jusqu'au bout… elle s'efforçait de maintenir sa dernière étincelle de vie à l'abri de cette eau glaciale qui menaçait de l'étouffer pour de bon…

Même enchainée au peloton d'exécution, la condamnée à mort ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter aux alentours du coin de l'œil, dans l'espoir stupide d'apercevoir le messager qui avait attendu le tout dernier moment pour apporter sa grâce…

Quand vous avez l'infortune de vous réveiller au sein d'un cercueil dont on avait cloué le couvercle un peu trop prématurément à votre goût, avant de procéder à l'inhumation, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de frapper du poing les quelques planches de bois qui vous sépare d'une avalanche de terre…

Pourquoi les choses auraient-elle du se passer différemment pour les deux adolescentes qui avaient eu l'infortune de s'éveiller en sursaut d'un cauchemar, celui de leur capture par une organisation criminelle, pour être accueillies par l'obscurité glaciale d'une cellule ?

Depuis combien de temps les avait-on maintenu dans ce lieu dont les architectes avaient congédié la lumière du soleil ? Quelques heures ? Une nuit entière ? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une après-midi ou d'une matinée ? Peut-être même que toutes les réponses avaient été correctes à tour de rôle…

Quelle importance ?

Au tout début, cela n'avait pas été trop grave… Ran s'était efforcée de rassurer sa petite compagne de cellule, la serrant doucement dans ses bras, lui caressant gentiment les cheveux, lui murmurant que cette fois encore, elle avait prévenu la police avant d'écouter ses intuitions vis-à-vis du danger qui guettait une petite métisse, que si le commissaire Megure et son équipe avaient le moindre problème à retrouver leur trace, son père serait là pour les assister… Et puis… Dans le pire des cas, ou le meilleur selon le point de vue, il y aurait toujours cet imbécile qui lui avait juré qu'il retrouverait toujours une amie d'enfance, où qu'elle se cache…

Un petit ajout de dernière minute, qui avait été enrobé d'un rire aussi gêné que nostalgique, mais Haibara soupçonnait que c'était le reste du discours de Ran qui était accessoire, tandis que c'était ce petit addendum qui constituait l'essentiel…

Après quelques instants, ou quelques minutes, de silence, une métisse s'était senti obligé d'ajouter que de son côté, elle avait un imbécile de camarade de classe qui avait juré de la protéger, quoi qu'il puisse leur arriver… Un écho ironique dans tous les sens du terme… Si les similitudes avec la prière de Ran envers un certain détective aurait suffit à justifier ce qualificatif, le ton moqueur de la prière d'Haibara envers son propre détective aurait rempli cet office, le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais autant cru en cet imbécile qu'au moment où elle prétendait tourner sa promesse en dérision était juste la cerise sur le gâteau…

Dans tous les cas cette ironie égaya le silence de la cellule par un rire, un rire partagée par une fillette et une lycéenne, et qui n'aurait pas dépareillé si les circonstances avaient été beaucoup plus propices pour le déploiement d'une joie innocente, dont la douceur ne serait pas entachée par l'amertume du doute…

Mais dans une obscurité aussi noire que celle de la cellule d'un syndicat du crime, la moindre étincelle d'espérance remplissait aisément le soleil qui en avait été congédié, que ce soit par la lumière qu'elle projetait sur leur situation ou la chaleur qu'elle apportait aux deux prisonnières, en complément de celle qu'elles recherchaient en se blottissant l'une contre l'autre, à défaut de pouvoir la trouver autour d'elle…

Une étincelle dont la lueur brillait par intermittence, sans jamais quitter la prison pour de bon, quand l'une des deux compagnes d'infortune ne se sentait plus la force de la retenir entre ses doigts, cette petite flamme capricieuse se réfugiait dans le corps de l'autre, dissipant toute tension et séchant les larmes qui avaient réussi à s'écouler… Et au contact prolongé de cette petite flamme moribonde, des braises finissaient par se rallumer sous la cendre… Un petit jeu de chaise musical qui semblait déterminé à se poursuivre indéfiniment, au plus grand malheur, ou bonheur, d'une scientifique…

La plus mauvaise configuration pour un sevrage resterait un couple de drogués sous le même toit, dès l'instant où l'un d'eux parvenait à délivrer ses épaules du joug de l'addiction, l'autre succombait fatalement à la tentation, incitant le premier à en faire de même à son tour…

Au bout d'un certain temps, le couvercle de la boite de Pandore se décida néanmoins à s'entrouvrir, non pas pour laisser fuir l'espérance, mais pour l'apporter à celle qui avait été confinées dans cette prison à sa place...

Lorsque la silhouette de Shinichi se découpa dans l'embrasure de la porte, au sein d'un flot de lumière qui poussa les deux prisonnières à cligner des yeux, elles purent savourer la joie de voir que leurs prières n'étaient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd…

Si Ran s'abandonna à la joie, au point de relâcher son emprise protectrice sur une métisse pour se relever péniblement et tituber en direction d'un ami d'enfance, Haibara demeura réfugiée dans l'ombre, incrédule…une incrédulité qui fût renforcée par la tristesse du sourire que leur adressait un détective, et qui n'était pas celui qu'elle avait anticipé…

De son côté, une lycéenne avait fermé les yeux, au sens propre comme au figuré, sur les circonstances qui accompagnaient ses retrouvailles avec Shinichi…

Au tout début, elle mit l'absence de réciproque à son étreinte sur le compte de la surprise de sa cible…mais le contact glacial d'une chaine de menottes la ramena brutalement à la réalité…

Une réalité où ce n'était pas l'envie d'enlacer une camarade de classe qui manquait à un détective, mais la possibilité de le faire… Une réalité où en ouvrant les yeux, elle croisa le regard amusé de celui qu'elle n'avait plus revu une seule fois depuis cette nuit fatidique dans un parc d'attraction…

Cet homme dont la longue chevelure capturait la lumière alentours pour l'emprisonner dans ses filets, au point d'y gagner une teinte argentée, cette homme dont l'âme semblait aussi noire que les vêtements, cet homme sur lequel elle se serait volontiers précipité avec autant d'empressement qu'elle l'avait fait pour Shinichi, s'il n'y avait pas eu un ami d'enfance pour s'interposer…et le canon d'un revolver pointé droit vers son dos, tandis qu'on l'escortait jusqu'à la cellule…

La boite de Pandore avait bien daigné s'entrouvrir pour accueillir l'espérance de deux jeunes femmes, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait de la manière qu'elles avaient anticipée…


	2. Chapitre 1

**Requiem for a dream**

**Chapitre 1**

Etait-ce pour protéger le prince charmant qui ne s'était pas montré à la hauteur de son rôle, au point de lui disputer celui de demoiselle en détresse ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle s'obstinait à ne pas lâcher prise sur l'imbécile qui avait capturé ses espoirs en même temps que son cœur ?

Toujours est-il que Ran ne relâcha pas son étreinte sur le détective, consentant tout juste à le trainer avec elle tandis qu'elle reculait contre le mur de la cellule, lorsqu'on lui fît signe de laisser le passage…

Haibara contempla le couple avec un sourire mélancolique. Et de son côté, que lui restait-il comme dernier espoir auquel s'agripper ? Qui lui restait-il ? Cet irritant voisin ? Si ses soupçons sur sa véritable identité s'avéraient fondés, la cadette n'avait pas grand-chose à attendre de celui qui avait été en partie responsable de la mort de l'ainée…

Enfin, lorsque ses sarcasmes dissimulaient encore des prières, il est vrai qu'elles s'étaient adressées à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas été capable de sauver sa sœur alors qu'il en avait eu l'occasion…

Elle lui avait accordé une seconde chance sans le reconnaitre à voix haute, et il avait implicitement rendu la pareille à une criminelle, peut-être devrait-elle accorder de nouveau sa chance à un agent du FBI dans l'espoir qu'il lui en accorde en retour une troisième? D'autant plus que c'était sans doute également la toute dernière qu'il lui restait, à présent… Un triste sort qu'elle partageait avec ceux qui resteraient sans doute unis jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, même si ce n'était pas de la manière qu'ils l'avaient souhaité…

Mais peut-être qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences ? Et si le véritable metteur en scène était un détective plutôt qu'un de ses ex-collègues ? Peut-être que cet idiot s'était délibérément jeté dans la gueule du loup dans le seul but de mettre la main sur le petit chaperon rouge, prisonnière de ses entrailles, qui attendait sans impatience d'être digéré une fois pour toute ?

Peut-être que ce conte de fée connaitrait une fin heureuse après tout ? Ou peut-être que la bêtise et l'idéalisme étaient des maladies incurables en plus d'être contagieuses… Continuer de croire en ce détective et ses stupides promesses, même maintenant… d'un autre côté, qu'est -ce qu'elle avait à perdre à présent ? Si peu…

Et à celui qui avait peu, on prendra tout ce qui lui reste, pensa une fillette en son for intérieur, quand son regard croisa celui de Gin.

D'autres criminels vêtus de noir firent leur entrée dans la pièce, des collègues dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir, ou en tout cas aucun qui valait la peine qu'elle trouve ne serait-ce qu'un nom d'alcool à leur associer. Après avoir installé une table, qu'ils encadrèrent de deux chaises, les nouveaux venu s'éclipsèrent dans les coulisses, sans daigner accorder un seul mot, ou même en regard en coin, à ceux et celles qu'ils laissaient derrière eux en refermant la porte d'une cellule.

Il y eut néanmoins une exception, qui s'installa tranquillement à la table, après avoir extirpé quelques dossiers de sa sacoche, dossiers qu'elle disposa devant elle, avant de laisser son regard osciller entre les documents qu'elle surplombait et les trois personnes qui lui faisaient face.

Haibara eut beau exhumer de sa mémoire un passé qu'elle aurait voulu enterrer pour de bon, elle ne trouva rien à attacher à cette femme au teint basané, qui n'aurait pu se hisser à la hauteur des épaules de Gin qu'en se tenant sur la pointe des pieds.

Son âge apparent semblait la rapprocher de la génération de l'assassin de sa sœur plus que de la sienne, et l'expression qu'elle arborait, à mi-chemin de l'ennui et de l'intérêt teinté d'amusement, ne lui annonçait rien de bon.

L'inconnue paraissait trop blasé pour ne pas s'être habituée à la procédure à force de l'avoir répété, mais la petite lueur qui semblait pétiller par intermittence dans son regard semblait témoigner du fait que son travail était encore une source d'amusement plus qu'une corvée. Une combinaison qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder de cette façon. Je ne suis pas votre ennemie, vous savez… »

Des paroles qui ne s'adressaient à aucune personne en particulier, que ce soit une fillette ou un couple qui semblaient partager son hostilité vis-à-vis de la nouvelle venue, les embrassant tous les trois, et qui furent accueilli avec la méfiance, teinté ou non de moquerie, que dictaient les circonstances.

« Pour que je sois votre ennemie, il faudrait que votre captivité ait une certaine valeur pour moi. Ce n'est pas le cas. Mon action est purement désintéressée, je ne suis là que pour faire mon travail. Rien de plus. Juste deux dossiers qu'on m'a confiés à la dernière minute et que j'aimerais régler au plus vite. Je ne compte pas spécialement vous faire souffrir, mais…je le ferais cependant. Autant que je l'estimerais nécessaire. Jusqu'où ira ce nécessaire, eh bien ma foi, cela dépendra entièrement de vous. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous conseiller, encore moins négocier avec vous, on m'a juste demandé d'obtenir votre collaboration… Le plus tôt vous me la donnerez, le mieux ce sera pour chacun de nous… »

Un détective comme une scientifique ne manquèrent pas de serrer les dents, l'écart entre le nombre de dossiers évoqués et le nombre de personnes séquestrés n'était pas passé inaperçu, ils avaient leur petite idée sur la manière dont la contradiction pouvait être résolu, et sur l'identité de la personne dont la survie avait le moins de valeur pour ceux qui les détenaient.

Leur réaction ne sembla pas déranger leur interlocutrice, bien au contraire, son petit sourire moqueur semblait s'être accentué, tandis qu'elle appuyait négligemment le menton sur la paume de sa main en même temps que son coude posé sur la table.

« Voyez-vous… Votre présence ici nous pose autant, si ce n'est plus de problème qu'elle n'en résout. Il n'y a plus besoin de s'interroger sur l'identité du complice hypothétique qui aurait aidé une de nos scientifiques à partir sans respecter son préavis… En contrepartie, on peut se poser de sérieuses questions sur la crédibilité des rapports qu'elle a laissé derrière elle, particulièrement quand on les avait tamponnés avec la mention _décédé_… Combien d'autres personnes que nous n'aurions jamais cherché dans une école primaire si nous avions pu savoir qu'elles étaient encore de ce monde?»

Haibara s'effaça du champ de vision de la trentenaire pour être remplacé par Shinichi.

« Oh, les choses sont devenu plus claires concernant le sujet d'un de ses rapports, Shinichi Kudo, mais les problème de ce genre ont la fâcheuse tendance à ne pas demeurer étanche… Devant combien de personnes a-t-il évoqué des sujets qui pourraient nous fâcher ? Particulièrement au sein de la police… et bien sûr… »

Un regard cessa de se focaliser sur le détective pour se concentrer sur celle qu'il avait relegué à l'arrière-plan au tout début.

« Une fois que le téléphone arabe est décroché, qui sait jusqu'où il porte, hmm? Particulièrement avec les adolescentes bavardes… Pour chaque domino qui tombe, il faut qu'il en entraine un autre à la suite… Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas… Certains se posent des questions sur les raisons qui ont amené un certain Shinichi Kudo sur les lieux d'une de nos opérations, avant-hier… On murmurerait même qu'une taupe pourrait avoir creusé son terrier sous notre nez…»

« Allons, allons, il ne faut jamais attribuer à la malice ce qui peut s'expliquer adéquatement par l'incompétence… »

Si elle se fiait au petit regard en coin qu'il lui avait adressé, un certain détective n'appréciait pas de voir une métisse jeter de l'huile sur le feu, s'il ne lui reprochait pas de l'avoir devancé à ce petit jeu stupide.

Mais si la cible de la pique avait fermé les yeux, son ton rêveur indiquait qu'elle semblait plus amusée qu'offusquée.

« Hmm, effectivement, ce serait tellement plus simple si mes supérieurs pouvaient envisager les choses comme ça… D'un autre côté, sans cette paranoïa peut être un peu excessive par moment, je me serai retrouvé au chômage technique…pendant que deux autres personnes se seraient retrouvé à la morgue… Non, il vaut mieux être trop prudents que pas assez, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Une question rhétorique, mais la menace implicite qui se dissimulait derrière poussa une scientifique à ravaler ses sarcasmes en même temps que sa salive. Qu'est ce qui était le plus dérangeant ? Que deux arrêts de mort avaient déjà été rédigés pour son imbécile de détective et sa dulcinée ? Ou que ses ex-employeurs aient négligé d'en préparer un à son attention, ce qui n'avait rien d'une grâce à ses yeux, au contraire ?

« Cela me rappelle ce que m'avait dit un de mes…patients… _Mais je n'en sais rien ! Je ne pourrais pas vous le dire même si ma vie en dépendait !_ Oh mon Dieu, il m'a fallu une bonne vingtaine de seconde pour m'arrêter de rire… La tête qu'il a tirée quand il a enfin compris sa propre plaisanterie ne m'a pas aidé… Enfin, soyons honnête, je n'étais plus la seule à rire à la fin, et nous n'étions que deux dans la pièce… Peut-être que vous finirez par trouver ça amusant, vous aussi… Vous ne m'en donnez pas l'impression, hélas… On dirait même que vous trouvez ça de fort mauvais goût…Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux couper court à la plaisanterie et me dire tout de suite ce que je veux, non ? Non ? Si vous ne voulez pas, il ne faudra pas se plaindre, et si vous ne pouvez pas, eh bien…il vaudra mieux apprendre à en rire… Ceci étant dit, ce n'est pas moi qui suis ici pour parler, alors si nous commencions… Rassurez-vous, la première question ne sera pas trop difficile… Combien-êtes-_vous_ dans cette pièce ?»

Si la futilité apparente de la question laissa Ran sans voix, un détective comme une scientifique s'empressèrent d'énoncer simultanément le chiffre trois. Le premier voulait retarder autant que possible l'exclusion d'une lycéenne, la seconde partageait ce but, en plus de vouloir retarder autant que possible sa propre inclusion dans une organisation qui se montrait trop compatissante, ou pas assez, à son goût.

Une réaction qui dissipa le sourire de leur interlocutrice, en plus de la pousser à fermer les yeux en arborant une moue ennuyée.

« Allons bon, même pour quelque chose d'aussi simple, il faut que vous rechigniez… Pour ma part, je ne vois que deux personne en face de moi… Une qui devra écouter mes questions…Une qui devra convaincre l'autre d'y répondre…et qui le fera, d'une manière ou d'une autre, que ce soit volontaire de sa part ou non est assez secondaire pour moi… Un plus un est égal à deux… Trois n'a pas sa place ici, en tout cas pour vous… Il va donc falloir procéder à une soustraction de votre côté ou à une addition du nôtre…et non, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez vous imaginer, les deux opérations ne sont pas équivalentes… Un indice, une seule des deux laissera le nombre de _personnes présentes dans la pièce _intact… Et ce n'est ni un jeu télévisé ni une démocratie, donc n'essayez pas d'avoir votre mot à dire sur le nom de la malheureuse candidate qui devra sortir pour ne plus revenir nous déranger…Alors, et puisque je n'aime pas me répéter, je vais formuler ça différemment, combien sommes-_nous _dans la pièce ? »

Des paroles qui s'obstinèrent à demeurer dépourvues de sens pour Ran, mais le regard qu'échangèrent une fillette et un détective montrait amplement qu'ils ne comprenaient que trop bien toutes les implications de l'ultimatum, et au fatalisme de l'une répondait le refus catégorique et silencieux de l'autre. Aussi éloquent que soit le visage de son compagnon d'infortune, la petite métisse se décida néanmoins à faire un pas en avant, avant d'être figée à mi-parcours par une voix autoritaire qui ne s'adressait à elle que par ricochet.

« Vous êtes deux, nous sommes trois… Pas besoin d'être un grand détective pour le savoir… »

Haibara serra les dents, l'inconnue les dévoila dans un sourire qui avait pris une nuance gourmande.

« Oohh ? Un choix intéressant, nous y reviendrons plus tard… Le grand détective nous a donné sa version des faits, mais est-ce que c'est votre tout dernier mot ? D'autant que pour l'une d'entre vous, cela risque fort d'être réellement son tout dernier… »

Ce fût bien le tout dernier, puisqu'à défaut de contredire explicitement un détective, une fillette était sorti de la pénombre pour se placer en pleine lumière, au sens propre à défaut du figuré, une fillette dont le regard oscillait entre l'irritation et la tristesse, selon qu'il se focalisait sur un détective ou celle qui l'enlaçait.

« Biennnnn… Tâchons néanmoins de clarifier les choses, pour éviter le moindre malentendu… Que ce soit moi ou Gin, nous ne nous abaisserons pas à toucher un seul cheveu de cette charmante jeune fille, alors arrêtez de nous regarder de cette manière, voulez-vous ? Dans notre script, le rôle d'un détective est de répondre à nos questions, pas de subir les conséquences de ses propres actes, il n'a donc rien à craindre de notre part, qu'il soit têtu ou coopératif… Contrairement à ce que s'imagine celle qui est à ma droite, nous ne nous dévorons pas entre nous, elle n'a donc pas à s'inquiéter pour sa propre sécurité, quel que soit la décision d'un détective vis-à-vis de ce qu'il peut nous dire ou non… Et quand nous en aurons terminé, j'aurais obtenu tout ce que je voulais savoir… Il n'y a _aucune_ contradiction dans mon énoncé… Et s'il y en a une…vous êtes entièrement libre de décider de quelle manière, elle sera résolue… »

L'inconnue se leva de sa chaise, pour se rapprocher de Shinichi, auquel elle s'adressa en se penchant légèrement en avant, les deux mains croisées derrière son dos.

« Un détective peut se montrer plus bavard qu'il n'en donne l'air… »

Inclinant la tête sur le côté, elle contempla une jeune fille par-dessus l'épaule d'un détective.

« Nous avons fait une erreur dans notre décompte et il faudra exclure une lycéenne de votre groupe pour y réintégrer la scientifique qui prendra sa place… »

Se désintéressant du couple, elle se rapprocha d'une fillette avant de plier les genoux pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Ou bien…il va falloir que la même scientifique nous donne les informations qui nous manque à la place d'un détective… Et si elle n'en a ni l'envie, ni la possibilité, sans avoir pour autant le cœur de briser pour de bon un adorable petit couple, il va falloir convaincre un récalcitrant…d'une manière ou d'une autre…Parce que, malheureusement pour elle, nous avons donné notre parole que nous ne toucherions ni à un détective ni à sa dulcinée, et puisque nous contredire, en parole ou en acte, revient à s'exclure de nos rangs, il va falloir qu'elle se débrouille avec cette restriction, ou plutôt, cette _absence_ de restriction… »

Malgré la douche glaciale que venait de lui faire subir sa tortionnaire, la métisse se sentait gagné par des bouffées de chaleur sans cesser pour autant de frissonner. Si on lui avait offert une chaise, sa fierté n'aurait sans doute pas été suffisante pour lui faire dédaigner cette faveur, tant le poids de son propre corps, et de ce qu'on lui demandait de faire, semblait au-dessus des maigres forces qui lui restaient, après qu'un ultimatum ait siphonné d'un seul coup tout le reste.

« Tu n'as plus à te plier à leurs règles. Tu peux encore leur dire non. »

Si elle préféra garder sur le cœur les pensées que suscitaient cet encouragement de son détective, le regard qu'elle lui adressa en retour était on ne peut plus limpide, même s'il n'avait pas le tranchant qu'elle aurait souhaité.

Comme tout aurait été si simple s'il n'avait été que deux… Elle aurait pu accorder à cet imbécile le droit de jouer les héros jusqu'au bout, en plus d'avoir le plaisir de faire rager ses ex-employeurs en renouvelant son piquet de grève… Mais il fallait qu'une troisième personne se soit immiscée entre elle et cette organisation, une fois de plus qui serait également la fois de trop… Une personne qui ressemblait un peu trop à sa sœur, et pas uniquement sur le plan physique, pour qu'elle la laisse mourir…

Cet idiot n'avait pas pu sauver son ainée, et il était hors de question qu'il renouvelle l'opération juste sous ses yeux… D'un autre côté, elle ne sentait pas non plus la force de cracher sur la tombe de sa grande sœur en déclarant que son sacrifice était vain, et réintégrer les rangs de cette maudite organisation après sa mort revenait à faire ça…

Pourquoi se compliquer la vie ? Il y avait une manière toute simple de trancher ce nœud gordien…Elle pouvait parler… Leur parler… de ce voisin ennuyeux, qui pouvait avoir été un agent du FBI dans une autre vie… De cette agent de la CIA qui se dissimulait derrière les vêtements noir d'un syndicat du crime, Kudo ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose à son sujet, mais elle savait au moins sous quel nom d'alcool se dissimulait le terrier de cette taupe, et c'était amplement suffisant, non ?

Non, ça ne suffirait pas, ça ne _leur_ suffirait pas… Aucune importance, elle pouvait aussi leur parler d'un détective résidant du côté d'Osaka et qui en savait un peu trop à son goût comme au leur…

Et quitte à joindre l'utile à l'agréable, elle pourrait évoquer le manque de professionnalisme d'une actrice qui tenait un peu trop à la vie d'un petit détective et de sa dulcinée et pas assez à la sienne…

Bien sûr, cela ne serait jamais suffisant pour les sauver, ou même la sauver tout court, ils avaient été condamnés tous les trois, dès leur entrée dans cette cellule, à mort pour ces deux-là, à vie pour elle… Mais il y aurait une petite différence, ce n'est pas elle qui les tuerait… ce ne serait pas elle qui _la_ tuerait…ou pire…

Cela valait le coup de vendre le peu d'âme qui lui restait, en même temps que la vie de quelques personnes qui avaient de toutes façon choisi de s'exposer au danger et n'avaient donc pas à se plaindre, qu'ils soient détective, agent du FBI ou de la CIA.

Mais…peut-être qu'elle se trompait…peut-être qu'il y avait encore un espoir pour eux… Une taupe pouvait sacrifier son terrier en l'utilisant comme issue de secours pour trois idiots… Un agent du FBI était peut-être suffisamment compétent pour retrouver leur trace à temps, à défaut de l'avoir été suffisamment pour sauver sa sœur… Un détective d'Osaka pouvait démontrer pour de bon qu'il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer et qu'il méritait la première place plus que la seconde… Sa pire ennemie pouvait se décider à franchir la ligne pour de bon et déchoir de son titre de favorite si elle obtenait le salut d'un couple d'adolescents en retour…

Qui sait ? Kudo avait peut-être même choisi d'intégrer tout ce beau monde dans le script qu'il avait improvisé au dernier moment… Il suffisait de gagner un peu de temps, et tout le monde s'en sortirait indemne… Indemne ?

Non, même dans cette heureuse configuration, il y aurait trois exceptions qui ne s'en sortiraient pas indemne… Que ce soit un détective qui comprendrait enfin que jouer les héros avait un prix et qu'il ne serait jamais le seul à le payer, ou les deux idiotes qui l'avaient prise un peu trop au sérieux…

Gagner du temps, on lui offrait cette possibilité, mais à quel prix… Est-ce que le montant mis en jeux valait la peine qu'elle se ruine, non qu'elle les ruine tous les trois, pour s'offrir ce ticket de loterie ?

Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours considéré le prix des tickets de loterie comme une taxe sur la bêtise des participants, plutôt que comme une nécessité pour qu'il y ait un prix à reverser au gagnant à la fin… Allait-elle changer d'avis pour cette loterie-là ? Elle pouvait avoir la bêtise de continuer à croire en ce détective, même maintenant, alors qu'elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas le faire, mais à présent qu'il s'agissait de mettre son portefeuille en accord avec ses rêveries… Des rêveries qui ne pouvaient plus s'offrir le luxe d'être qualifiées d'innocente vu leurs conséquences à court terme…

« Tu me protégeras, hein ? »

Une question qui amena un détective à baisser la tête un court instant, mais qui suscita néanmoins un sourire de sa part, l'instant suivant.

« Je pourrais bien te le dire, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que tu y croirais, cette fois… »

Ce fût au tour de la scientifique de sourire, et de baisser la tête.

« Plus que tu ne l'imagines, Kudo, et c'est précisément ça le problème… »

Cela aurait été plus simple si elle avait pu lui demander de but en blanc de dissiper ses espoirs ou son scepticisme, en lui démontrant s'il avait ou non les moyens d'être toujours à la hauteur de cette promesse… ne serait-ce qu'un plan dissimulé dans sa manche, aussi stupide et absurde qu'il puisse être… Mais à ce sale petit jeu et en présence de ceux qui dictaient les règles, rassurer une scientifique revenait à lui ôter sa dernière chance… La seule manière de savoir si un ticket était gagnant ou perdant restait de le gratter, et la seule manière de procéder à cette opération était de l'acheter…

Un souffle imprégné de nicotine sur son cou coupa le train de ses réflexions moroses.

« C'est amusant, Sherry… On pourrait croire que tu hésites… Pourquoi au juste ? Pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'imagines encore que cet idiot, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, puisse te tirer de là… Tu es quand même plus intelligente que ça… »

Il fallait croire que non… Une remarque qu'elle garda pour elle mais que Gin contempla en train de se refléter à la surface de ses yeux, tandis qu'il agrippait son menton pour la forcer à tourner la tête dans sa direction.

« Oh ? Alors pourquoi t'embarrasser d'un poids mort ? Si tu tiens réellement à ne plus avoir de place parmi nous, il suffit de t'en dégager une dans l'abattoir en éliminant celle qui est de trop, et ça ne me pose personnellement aucun problème… Ah mais on dirait que ce n'est pas ton cas… Tu n'as pas tellement changé au fond, incapable de trouver ta place ici sans pour autant avoir la force de nous quitter… Sauf que, cette fois, tu ne pourras plus t'offrir le pitoyable luxe de t'imaginer comme la victime, qui fait mine de regarder ailleurs quand les autres font la sale besogne à sa place… Peut-être que je devrais trancher ton dilemme, en ne te laissant plus aucune personne pour qui te sacrifier, ce ne serait pas la première fois après tout… Tu n'as même pas besoin de me remercier ou de me supplier, il suffit juste de…ne…pas…prononcer…un…seul…mot… »

Haibara ne fût pas la seule à frissonner quand un assassin leva lentement le bras, et qu'une ligne invisible se traça dans l'esprit des occupants de la pièce, reliant le canon d'un revolver au front d'une lycéenne. Shinichi s'efforçait de constituer un meilleur bouclier humain pour son amie d'enfance, mais avec les mains enchainées derrière le dos, et les bras d'une jeune femme qui avaient brusquement renforcé leur étreinte sur son torse, cela lui était bien difficile.

Le fil au bout duquel la vie de Ran était suspendu finit par se rompre sous les yeux impuissants d'un détective, quand une fillette se décida à lever le bras à son tour pour poser la main sur celui d'un meurtrier et le pousser à incliner son revolver.

Malgré le soulagement qu'il n'avait pas réussi à retenir, cet imbécile continuait de la transpercer du regard, lui intimant silencieusement de ne pas offrir quoi que ce soit à leurs ravisseurs, qu'il s'agisse de son aide ou des pièces du puzzle qui pouvaient encore leur manquer.

Quel idiot… Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour résoudre toutes ses contradictions ? Il avait voulu protéger sa dulcinée en se dissimulant derrière une paire de lunette, mais il était néanmoins resté sous le même toit qu'elle, à continuer de traquer une organisation criminelle… Il s'efforçait de maintenir son amie d'enfance sous sa pitoyable protection, mais il ne semblait pas déterminé plus que ça à collaborer avec ceux qui la maintenaient en otage… Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il lui demandait de rester en dehors de cette organisation, alors même qu'il n'était pas prêt à payer cette faveur du prix qu'on lui réclamait, la vie de celle qui tremblait derrière lui, de rage aussi bien que de peur…

Bon, il fallait que quelqu'un se dévoue pour trancher son nœud gordien, et il y avait une personne amplement plus qualifiée qu'elle pour ça… Même si malheureusement pour eux, elle était bien plus forte que ne se l'imaginait un détective…

« Je sais bien que ça ne sert à rien de demander, Ran, mais…Contrairement à nous, tu n'as pas choisi de t'impliquer… Et tu as encore le droit de dire non à cet imbécile… Ce serait le mieux pour toi…et peut-être aussi pour lui… Alors, si jamais…ce qui allait arriver…était trop pour toi, et il n'y a vraiment, _vraiment_ pas de honte à cela… Dis-le… Dis-le et j'arrêterais… D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'arrêterais… même si je dois le faire à la place de cet idiot parce qu'il s'imagine encore pouvoir te sauver… Alors s'il te plaît… Dis-le-moi…maintenant…ou plus tard…quand tu auras compris…vraiment compris ce qui se passe ici… Il croit encore pouvoir sauver sa princesse à la fin et…je l'en crois encore capable…alors explique à deux sales gamins que ce n'est pas un jeu ni un conte de fées…»

Shinichi comme Ran demeurèrent interloqués par l'ultimatum qui leur était parvenu sans se glisser entre des lèvres d'adultes… Le premier, parce qu'il commençait à comprendre… Comprendre que si une scientifique n'avait pas tout à fait le cran de le trahir pour de bon, elle était malheureusement trop faible pour laisser une innocente mourir…quand bien même cela impliquait qu'elle soit assez forte pour ne pas la tuer…

Comprendre ce que ce que le silence d'un détective et d'une scientifique impliquait pour une lycéenne… Cette lycéenne qui allait se retrouver prise au piège entre les deux personnes qui avaient en commun leur incapacité à la laisser mourir, et qui allaient être forcés de voir jusqu'à quel point ils étaient prêt à la faire souffrir pour la protéger…

« Tu sais, ça ne servira à rien… »

Un constat désabusé où un détective avait glissé plus de tristesse que de reproche.

« Peut-être…ou peut-être pas… De toutes manières, tu ne peux pas vraiment nous le dire, sans que cela ne serve effectivement plus à rien… Mais en attendant que tu en arrives là…et tant que nous aurons encore la force de te faire confiance…je vais m'efforcer de croire que cela puisse servir à quelque chose… Si ça peut te consoler, je ne suis sans doute pas aussi forte que je ne me l'imagine alors ça ne durera peut-être pas si longtemps avant je craque au lieu de plier docilement… »

Si une réplique commença à monter aux lèvres de Shinichi elle reflua instantanément devant le doigt qui s'était glissé sur son chemin. Un doigt qui glissa le long de sa joue pour en épouse les contours, avec le reste de la main de sa propriétaire, cette lycéenne qui ne relâcha finalement son étreinte que pour amener son prisonnier à se retourner pour la fixer, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Tu sais, Shinichi, je crois que moi aussi, j'ai envie de te faire confiance jusqu'au bout… et même si tu te décidais à me dire que j'ai tort de le faire, je crois que je vais quand même tenter ma chance…parce que même si mon détective ne peut plus venir me sauver… ou même se sauver lui-même, moi je peux encore le sauver… ou en tout cas le protéger suffisamment longtemps pour que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse… »

« Ran… »

« Shhhhhttt… Ne va pas me dire que ça ne sert à rien et que je n'ai pas à endurer ça, ils le feront à ta place de toutes façons… C'est encore possible, au moins possible de te sauver, ça vous ne pouvez pas le nier et rien que pour cela, ça vaudra toujours le coup que j'essaie… Je n'ai pas abandonné pendant tous ces mois, je ne compte pas commencer à le faire, et je t'interdis de le faire à l'avenir, quoiqu'il puisse se passer… »

Les yeux d'une lycéenne s'étaient peut-être montrés rassurants et réconfortants au tout début, mais sous la douceur de ce regard, Shinichi avait dû sentir une volonté de fer qui semblait déterminée à ne pas plier d'un millimètre, que ce soit face à une organisation ou un détective.

Un détective à qui une amie d'enfance pouvait pardonner bien des trahisons et des non-dits, mais certainement pas la faiblesse de plier face à l'injustice, y compris une injustice qu'il ne subirait qu'indirectement.

Ecartelé entre la fermeté et la douceur, Shinichi trouva tout juste assez de force pour acquiescer, en profitant du même coup pour se mettre à l'abri d'un regard débordant d'une confiance qu'il n'était plus vraiment sûr de mériter.

Glissant sa main dans la chevelure du détective, Ran lui releva doucement la tête avant d'entrouvrir ses lèvres, et celles de son amie d'enfance, pour laisser le passage à autre chose que des mots d'encouragements, une confession, une promesse ou un son pardon… Quelque chose qui embrassaient tout cela à la fois.

Si le premier reflexe de Shinichi avait été de repousser sa camarade de classe, et il l'aurait peut-être fit si on lui avait laissé sa liberté de mouvement, ce contact lui parût néanmoins beaucoup trop court.

Ce fût au tour de Ran de baisser la tête, tout en portant ses doigts sur ses lèvres, pour les caresser d'abord, dissimuler un petit gloussement étouffée ensuite.

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas abuser de la situation mais… tu ne t'es pas beaucoup gêné de ton côté, non ? Et puis, tu me devais bien ça, depuis ton entrée en scène à la dernière minute, cet après-midi-là… Tsss, il a fallu que tu réussisses à attirer un meurtrier jusque dans notre école, pour s'immiscer entre nous lors de ce qui aurait pu être… Oui, je crois que j'ai bien fait d'avoir pris les devants, sinon j'aurais attendu encore longtemps, hein ? Surtout que… je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y en aura un second, hein ? Même si je vais quand même l'attendre…t'attendre…jusqu'au bout… »

Si le tête à tête du couple souleva des sourires chez deux spectatrices, il fût railleur pour la première, et désabusée pour la seconde. Ran était bien plus forte que Shinichi se l'était imaginé, oui, bien plus forte qu'elle, mais Haibara ne savait pas encore s'il fallait s'en réjouir ou s'en attrister…


	3. Chapitre 2

**Requiem for a dream**

**Chapitre 2**

Contrairement à Shinichi et Haibara, on avait laissé à Ran le luxe de pouvoir s'asseoir, une faveur qu'elle avait accueillie avec méfiance, la même méfiance dont elle enrobait celle qui la lui avait offerte avec un sourire débonnaire qui ne faisait illusion pour personne.

Un sourire qui avait pris un pli des plus narquois tandis que l'inconnue s'abandonnait à une attitude nonchalante, un coude sur la table et le menton négligemment appuyé sur sa main.

Ran devait exercer une certaine volonté pour ne pas se tortiller sur cette chaise, en partie parce que si son interlocutrice avait été un homme, elle se serait volontiers sentie déshabillée par son regard, en partie parce que la chaise qu'on avait mise à sa disposition avait été ajustée à la taille de celle qui lui faisait face plutôt qu'à celle qui était censé en bénéficier.

Celle qui devait lever les yeux vers le visage de l'autre, c'était une lycéenne, pas celle qui avait été en charge de l'interrogatoire de son ami d'enfance, configuration qui aurait été inversé si les deux femmes étaient restées debout.

Une manière mesquine de compenser quelque chose ? Si elle en jugeait au regard en coin de la petite Haibara sur sa chaise, et au sourire qui faisait planer son ombre sur des lèvres enfantines, Ran n'était pas la seule à le penser.

Un message implicite sur la place qu'elle occupait dans la hiérarchie qui régnait sur cette cellule ?Sans doute, oui…

Un moyen de rationner le peu de confort qu'on daignait encore lui accorder ? Certainement…

Les trois réponses constituant sans doute trois facettes de la même vérité, la lycéenne se désintéressa rapidement de la question.

« Souffrez-vous d'allergies ou de maladie dont il faudra que je tienne compte ? Êtes-vous actuellement sous traitement médical?»

Déstabilisée par une question qui lui paraissait incongrue, Ran demeura sans voix.

« Avez-vous ou avez-vous eu des ennuis cardiaques ? »

Est-ce qu'ils prenaient réellement ça au sérieux ? S'ils avaient pris la peine de la connaître un minimum, ce genre de questions ne leur aurait jamais traversé l'esprit !

« Oui, je sais, c'est ennuyeux, mais il faut bien en passer par là… Ils n'ont pas jugé utile de me donner un troisième dossier, alors je dois faire avec les appendices des deux autres… Accessoirement, quand je pose une question, il faut y répondre immédiatement, vous ne devez pas hésiter, vous ne devez pas réfléchir et vous ne devez surtout pas mentir. Alors, souffrez-vous … »

« Non. »

Après avoir coché quelques cases d'un formulaire, la criminelle plongea la main dans sa veste pour en extirper une télécommande qu'elle actionna d'un air absent.

La fonction de l'appareil ne demeura pas ambiguë une seule seconde aux yeux de Ran, et elle n'avait pas à chercher bien loin pour l'origine de la douleur qui la déchira brusquement, la poussant à se cambrer en serrant les poings… Une douleur qui se relâcha en même temps que la pression du doigt de la tortionnaire sur un bouton, contrairement aux poings d'une championne de karaté.

Si le réflexe de Ran avait été de combler l'ignorance de l'inconnue sur sa biographie, particulièrement le nombre de championnats d'arts martiaux qu'elle avait remporté et son peu de patience envers les criminelles, elle eut la désagréable surprise d'être tirée en arrière par une laisse invisible avant même d'atteindre la table qui était devant elle. La même douleur qui avait repris de plus belle, comme si elle était restée tapis dans l'ombre tel un chien de garde, à l'affût de la moindre tentative de rébellion de la part de celle qu'elle avait sous son emprise.

« Oui, je sais que notre code vestimentaire peut laisser à désirer auprès de certaines… Curieux, après tout on laisse nos employés se vêtir plus ou moins à leur convenance, à conditions d'aimer le noir, mais ce n'est pas ça qui a amené mes collègues à vous mettre ce collier autour du cou avant de vous emmener ici… Une merveilleuse contribution de notre département de recherches… Vous avez même eu une démonstration du mode automatique. Approchez-vous à un mètre de moi, cela recommencera, moins de cinquante centimètres, et il faudra vous réanimer pour reprendre notre conversation… Oh, et bien sûr, la principale leçon à retenir de tout cela, en plus de la futilité de toute tentative d'évasion, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais m'interrompre… et si vous me contredisez, ce sera à vos risques et périls… C'est bien compris ? »

Elle n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux des formulaires qu'elle remplissait d'un air ennuyé, comme pour rappeler à sa patiente qu'elle était loin d'être la première récalcitrante qui avait croisé son chemin.

« C'est bien compris ? »

Ran promena ses doigts le long du cercle métallique qui lui irritait la gorge, tout en maintenant ses lèvres closes, sans cesser pour autant de faire sentir sa manière de penser à celle qui avait daigné la regarder dans les yeux, la poussant à actionner de nouveau un interrupteur, et à maintenir un appareil douloureusement sous tension pendant quelques secondes.

« C'est bien compris ? »

« …oui… »

Une réponse qu'elle n'avait pas offert de son plein gré, mais qu'on lui avait arraché, et elle ne dissimula pas cet état de fait. Cela sembla néanmoins satisfaire sa tortionnaire qui referma une chemise cartonné d'un air satisfait après y avoir glissé ses formulaires.

« Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer. »

« Vous aviez promis de ne pas la toucher… »

Fermant les yeux, une criminelle adressa le plus innocents des sourire à une fillette en actionnant de nouveau sa télécommande.

« Je n'ai pas touché un seul de ses cheveux là, non ? Mais plutôt que de perdre mon temps en sémantique, je vais concéder le point… en plus de te rappeler que l'insolence est également déconseillée, et que l'interdiction vaut pour tout le monde, même si les sanctions ne sont réservés qu'à une seule personne. »

Relâchant un bouton, et le souffle d'une lycéenne, la trentenaire posa sa télécommande sur la table avant de la faire glisser en direction d'une fillette.

« Ceci étant dit, c'est vrai qu'après tout, je suis supposée sous-traiter ce genre de besogne à une collègue. Heureuse de la voir aussi zélée à me rappeler ses prérogatives. Oh, mais n'oublie pas que si le zèle est encouragée ici, son absence est également réprimandée, alors tâches de ne pas me pousser à te rappeler d'actionner cette commande, compris ? »

Baissant la tête, autant pour acquiescer que pour se mettre à l'abri d'un regard qui ne jugerait peut-être pas son expression assez humble, une petite métisse referma doucement les doigts sur le cadeau empoisonnée qu'on venait de lui faire, avant de s'en emparer d'une main dont l'absence de fermeté ne passa inaperçue ni à sa future victime, ni à celle qui lui donnerait l'occasion de la tourmenter.

« Bien. Oh rassures-toi, je ne compte pas abuser de ce gadget… Eh, au final, même au sens figuré, ce ne sera pas moi qui l'actionnerai. Vous avez même la possibilité de le mettre hors-tension définitivement, au moment que vous voulez. Il suffit de me dire _S'il vous plaît_…et le reste de ce que je veux entendre…. »

Jusqu'ici ce n'était pas trop difficile à endurer… Elle pouvait y arriver… Mais une deuxième pensée vint s'intercaler entre la première et la conscience d'une lycenne. Jusqu'ici, tout allait bien, oui, mais le plus dur, ce n'était jamais la chute mais ce qu'il y avait au bout, et qui se rapprocherait au fur et à mesure…

« Ah, et ça ne vous… Ca ne te dérange pas trop que je te tutoie ? Après tout, si nous sommes amenés à rester quelques jours ensemble… »

Ran renifla.

« Que je vous dise oui ou non, cela ne changera rien, non ? »

Elle avait fermé les yeux, anticipant une remontrance silencieuse de plus, mais lorsqu'elle se décida à relever ses paupières, après de longues secondes d'angoisse, tout ce qu'elle rencontra fût un sourire affable. La petite Haibara ne s'était pas montré trop sévère, et celle qui lui avait mise cette télécommande entre les mains semblait approuver sa décision aussi bien que la réponse qu'on lui avait donnée.

« On dirait que tu commences à prendre le pli, Ran… Ah, mais suis-je bête, nous ne sommes peut-être pas encore assez intimes pour que je t'appelle par ton prénom ?»

« Nous ne sommes même pas assez intimes pour que je connaisse votre nom… »

« En as-tu vraiment besoin ? Enfin, si tu y tiens tant que ça, tu peux toujours m'appeler O'Brien… Hmm ? Même pas un sourire, ou au moins un soupir, devant la référence ? Alalah, l'éducation actuelle des jeunes filles me fait envisager le pire pour notre pays… Bon, il faudra se cantonner à Houzuki… Et maintenant que tu connais mon nom, tâches de ne pas l'oublier, et surtout tâches de ne jamais l'utiliser sans ma permission, Ran…»

En plus d'avoir un visage, ses tourments avaient à présent un nom de famille. Est-ce que ça les rendrait plus facile à endurer ? Pour ce qu'elle pouvait en voir, une fillette ne semblait pas de cet avis…

« Un problème, Sherry ? »

« Pourquoi…lui donner votre nom ? Ce nom là…»

« Tu as besoin de demander ? C'est vrai que j'aurais pu le dissimuler sous un pseudonyme, après tout, on nous en fourni un pour ça… Mais pourquoi prendre cette peine, dis-moi ? Ceux qui ressortent de cette pièce sont muets comme des tombes sur ce qui s'est passé à l'intérieur, et sur tout le reste, même s'ils ont pu être de vraies commères, l'instant d'avant… Ah, mais je suis sûre que vous êtes différents… Ils le sont tous…au début…A la fin, par contre…»

L'ironie de l'observation ne laissa de doute à personne, mais Ran décida de prendre cela comme un défi à relever. S'ils pouvaient…Si elle pouvait tenir suffisamment longtemps, ils sortiraient tous d'ici, pendant que ce seraient au tour d'autres personnes, en particulier l'une d'entre eux, de goûter aux joies de la vie dans une cellule.

« Oui, vous êtes différents… Je le vois rien qu'à ton regard… Et qui pourrais te détromper ? Il suffit de regarder autour pour deviner le déroulement de l'histoire jusqu'à son dénouement…Ton prince charmant est là, à tes côtés, prêt à admirer le courage de celle qui fait battre son cœur… Et s'il ne trouve pas le moyen de briser ses chaînes pour te porter secours au tout dernier moment, tu auras au moins la noble consolation de le protéger en subissant mes petites mesquineries à sa place… Qui sait, peut-être que ce sera toi qui aura la satisfaction de voir l'expression de surprise sur mon visage, quand tu me mettras la main au collet, pour me montrer, un peu trop tard pour moi, que je n'aurais pas dû te sous-estimer… Cela introduirait un coup de théâtre intéressant, le héros sauvé par la demoiselle qui n'était pas si en détresse que ça… Une si belle histoire… Mais même si c'était la tienne, tu ne devrais pas oublier qu'il faut laisser le temps à la _tension _de monter. Pour que l'évasion des héros soit un tant soit peu intéressante, il faut que la méchante ait eu le temps de saper leurs espérances petit à petit avant… »

Ne se contentant pas d'accentuer les deux syllabes d'un mot, la trentenaire leva le doigt dans un geste significatif en jetant un regard lourd de sous-entendu à la fillette qui était à sa droite. Un doigt effleura timidement un bouton, mais qu'il soit pressé avec hésitation ou fermeté, le résultat demeurait le même pour une lycéenne…

« Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de héros ici, ma petite… Ni en dehors… J'ai déjà ôté à ton Sherlock Holmes la satisfaction de nous jouer la comédie de la résistance face à l'oppression. Après tout, le courage du héros face à la souffrance devient bien relatif quand c'est une autre qui doit se sacrifier pour ses valeurs… La petite traitresse à ma droite peut s'imaginer autant qu'elle veut qu'elle ne fait que prétendre être des nôtres, que ce n'est pas elle qui choisit de presser ce bouton, elle n'arrivera pas à s'ôter de la tête qu'elle est tout de même responsable de ce qui t'arrive, et qu'il lui suffirait de dire un mot pour que ça s'arrête… Et toi…Je ne vais pas te laisser bien longtemps le luxe de t'imaginer dans autre chose qu'une comédie grotesque… Oh, c'est encore possible de jouer les héroïnes tragiques, quand on fait face à la souffrance et l'injustice, plutôt qu'au ridicule et à la honte…mais cela va changer… pour la simple et bonne raison que je vais commencer mon interrogatoire pour de bon…et qu'au lieu de demander à une gamine de presser un bouton quand je ne serais pas satisfaite de vos réactions, je vais demander à une autre de bien vouloir nous retirer un vêtements qu'elle n'aura plus le droit de porter… et tu renouvelleras l'opération jusqu'à ce je n'ai plus _aucune_ raison de te le forcer…même si les raisons en questions doivent être éparpillés sur le sol de cette pièce plutôt que dans mon carnet de note… »

Si la suggestion colora les joues d'une lycéenne, ce fût pour leur donner la blancheur d'un linceul plus que le teint rosâtre de la pudeur effarouché… Mais le tremblement qui avait agité son corps se concentra sur ses poings.

« Hmm, on rechignes ? Oh, je pourrais toujours demander à mon assistante de s'esquinter une phalange sur ce bouton jusqu'à ce que tu sois plus coopérative, mais cela nous ferait perdre trop de temps, en plus de te donner le beau rôle quelques minutes de trop… Alors, je vais tranquillement appeler quelques-uns de mes collègues pour qu'ils te donnent un petit coup de main… Oh, je ne doute pas qu'ils devront se battre longtemps pour t'arracher tes faveurs, mais ce n'est pas le résultat qui changera pour autant, et après autant d'efforts de leur part, ce serait injuste qu'ils doivent se contenter de se rincer un œil au beurre noir, non? S'il le faut, la totalité des hommes présents dans ce bâtiment te passera dessus, à une exception près, le seul dont tu aurais souhaité qu'il le fasse mais qui sera néanmoins à tes côtés pour ta toute première fois…et toutes celles qui vont suivre… Je pourrais même faire durer ca bien plus d'une nuit, si tu insistes encore… Après tout, j'ai assez de personnel sous la main pour qu'ils puissent largement se reposer sans te laisser pour autant une seule _seconde_ de répit pendant des_ jours entiers_…Ah ? J'ai l'impression que tu as compris que si tu étais prisonnière des pages d'un manga conforme à ta tranche d'âge, il serait plus adapté à un lectorat masculin que féminin, et ceux qui lisent ce genre de publications sordides, ce n'est pas des larmes qu'ils rêvent de verser sur l'héroïne… Si tu t'obstines encore à vouloir jouer les héroïnes, c'est pourtant de cette manière fort peu romantique et admirable que cela va se passer, plutôt que celle que tu t'imagines. Alors, Ran, dis-moi, est ce qu'il y a une héroïne dans cette pièce ? Et je n'aurais pas la patience de me répéter, alors prends au moins quelques secondes pour y réfléchir avant de me donner ta réponse… »

Ce tremblement qui agitait les poings qu'elle serrait jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les articulations n'avait pas cessé, mais il avait pris une tonalité différente. Et loin de revenir sur son visage, les couleurs avaient reflué un peu plus…

« …non… »

Un murmure qui lui avait échappé, dicté par ce corps que sa propre imagination tourmentait en lui faisant anticiper les scènes que lui avait dépeintes Houzuki, les enrichissant d'une multitude de détails qui n'était vraiment, _vraiment_ pas nécessaires.

« Non ? Non, il n'y a pas d'héroïnes dans cette pièce, c'est bien cela que tu veux me dire ? »

Est-ce que lui donner raison lui épargnerait le châtiment sordide qu'elle avait suspendu au-dessus de sa tête comme une épée de Damoclès ? Ran en doutait, mais pourtant elle acquiesça.

« Alors dans ce cas, n'hésites pas à me le dire à voix haute, Ran. Sinon, je pourrais me faire des idées…par exemple que tu es encore persuadée du contraire…et dans ce cas… »

Que faire ? La prendre au mot ? Cela lui offrirait certes une petite satisfaction, mais s'il y a une chose dont elle ne doutait pas, c'était qu'on lui ferait payer au prix fort, en la prenant au mot à son tour…

« Non…je ne suis pas…une héroïne… »

Une confession qui était un peu trop crédible à ses propres oreilles, mais quelle importance ? Ce n'était qu'une concession… Au pire, elle serait stérile puisqu'on lui offrirait quand même le rôle qu'elle avait fait mine de dédaigner, au mieux, cela lui épargnait une épreuve qu'elle n'était pas encore certaine d'endurer, pour la ramener dans le giron confortable d'un défi qui était encore à sa hauteur. Un défi auquel elle n'avait pas renoncé… L'essentiel, ce n'était pas la bataille perdue mais l'issue finale du conflit, non ?

Ran n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la désagréable sensation qu'elle était transparente aux yeux de son adversaire, alors même qu'on lui laissait encore le droit de conserver ses vêtements. Et en retour, les pensées de cette femme lui étaient on ne peut plus transparente.

_Oui, c'est juste une petite concession futile…ça ne t'engage à rien… Tu n'es pas la première à le penser…mais je suis sûre que, malgré ça, tu es différente…_

« Si tu n'es pas une héroïne, tu n'as pas besoin de te draper dans ta dignité face à moi…au sens figuré comme au sens propre…et si je te demande de te déshabiller, devant moi, pour que tu aies une tenue plus appropriée à ce que tu es, à savoir rien, tu ne protesteras pas ,n'est-ce pas ? »

Un geyser de révolte commença à s'immiscer dans la conscience d'une lycéenne, faisant monter sa pression sanguine, congédiant ainsi la pâleur de l'angoisse pour laisser place au rouge de la colère face à l'insulte, Ran s'efforça néanmoins de serrer les dents en gardant le silence. Si une partie d'elle intimait silencieusement sa tortionnaire d'aller un peu trop loin en testant les limites de sa victime, une autre priait pour que l'absence de parole soit prise comme un signe de consentement.

Malheureusement ou heureusement pour elle, ce ne fût pas la meilleure partie de sa personne qui vit ses prières exaucées.

« Bien, puisque personne n'a la moindre objection, nous allons pouvoir… Oh ? On dirait que tu as envie de nous dire quelque chose depuis quelque temps, monsieur le détective ? N'hésite surtout pas… Tu es là pour ça. Et si je prends trop de temps pour effeuiller ta belle orchidée, il ne tient qu'à toi d'accélérer la procédure… Alors ? Est-ce que tu as le moindre problème avec la manière dont les choses se passent, ici ? Ta petite camarade commence à être en sueur, et ne demanderais pas mieux que de retirer sa veste, donc ne te retiens pas… »

L'affrontement silencieux ne se cantonnait pas à l'extérieur mais s'immisçait dans la conscience de Ran, la scindant en deux… Celle qui se retenait de se tourner vers un ami d'enfance pour le supplier de ne pas provoquer son adversaire, et celle qui se reprochait d'être aussi faible, alors qu'elle avait promis de tout endurer si cela pouvait apporter une minute de plus à celui qu'elle aimait…

« Allons, Ran, tu as franchi la première base devant nous sans trop de problème… Pourquoi reculer devant la seconde ? Les circonstances ne sont pas à ton goût ? Demande gentiment à l'élu de ton cœur ou ma petite assistante, et je changerais ça… Je vous offrirais une belle petite chambre, avec salle de bain, une garde-robe bien fournie, un lit à baldaquins et pas l'ombre d'une caméra de surveillance… Pour lever le doute, j'en murerais moi-même la porte, brique par brique pour vous démontrer que nous ne viendrons plus jamais vous déranger… Il y aura deux fioles de poison sur la table de nuit pour vous laisser jouer les rôles de Roméo et Juliette quand vous serez enfin parvenu au bout de votre lune de miel… Il pourra te consoler, te réconforter, s'excuser et se faire pardonner autant que tu le voudras… Tu t'éteindras en douceur, dans une scène délicieusement émouvante comme tu as du en rêver, en t'assoupissant dans les bras de ton prince charmant… Est-ce que ce n'est pas une fin heureuse ? Ce n'est pas celle-là que tu désires ? Garde la possibilité en tête avant que je ne t'offre une fin digne d'une héroïne… »

Si le but avait été de pousser une jeune fille dans les bras de la tentation vers laquelle elle inclinait, cela avait plutôt abouti au résultat inverse… Dans le cas improbable où cette promesse avait été sincère, et Ran aurait éclaté d'un rire jaune à cette idée, ce n'était vraiment pas de cette manière qu'elle voulait passer ses derniers instants auprès d'un ami d'enfance…

Elle poussa même le vice, ou plutôt la vertu, jusqu'à se dépouiller d'elle-même de sa veste pour la disposer sur le dossier de sa chaise, avant de croiser les bras dans une expression glaciale que sa mère n'aurait pas renié.

« Nous verrons bien si tu dédaignes encore la proposition à la fin… Bon, monsieur le détective, puisque tu n'as apparemment aucune objection qui te vienne en tête finalement, commençons. J'ai pris la peine de lire suffisamment de romans policiers et de journaux où tu faisais la une pour savoir qu'un détective ne résout par un meurtre par intuition ou accident… Il ne faut pas contredire les vieilles traditions de monsieur Knox, n'est-ce pas ? Ne me dis pas que tu avais récolté suffisamment d'indice sur les lieux de notre dernier crime, le simple fait que tu y étais présent pour les recueillir, avant même qu'il soit commis, est un indice en lui-même. Alors qui parmi nous a été suffisamment indiscret pour te glisser un mot de trop à l'oreille ? »

Cette fois, Ran succomba à la tentation de tourner la tête vers son camarade de classe. Non pas pour l'inciter à ne pas mettre autre chose que la vérité à nu, mais pour lui adresser un sourire qui se voulait encourageant. Un petit luxe dont Shinichi n'avait visiblement pas encore les moyens de se passer, mais il s'efforça de s'y appuyer tandis qu'il rendit son sourire à son amie d'enfance, avant de lui donner le pli arrogant qui l'avait si souvent irrité jusqu'à présent…jusqu'à présent, puisque ce n'était pas seulement à elle qu'il l'adressait…

« Personne. Est-ce que Sherlock Holmes a attendu tranquillement que Moriarty lui poste gentiment les indices qu'il lui fallait ? »

Fermant les yeux, dans l'expression lasse de celle qui sentait sa patience s'éroder face à l'insolence de l'insupportable gamin dont elle devait assurer la garde, et qui la mettait au défi de lui donner la gifle que ses parents s'était réservé, Houzuki les rouvrit l'instant suivant, pour contempler Ran d'une manière qui aurait convenu à une gamine cruelle qui avait trouvé une nouvelle farce pour tourmenter sa baby-sitter impuissante.

« Je vois…et je n'en crois pas mes yeux, je te l'avoue bien volontiers… Mais j'imagine que je n'ai personne d'autre à blâmer que moi-même. Avec la carotte que je suis en train de te tendre, j'imagine bien que tu as d'excellentes raisons de trainer des pieds… Mais une promesse est une promesse, alors, Ran, donnes sa petite récompense à ton héros… Et non, ne sois pas pingre au point de ne lui donner que ta cravate, retires-moi aussi cette chemise tant que tu y es… »

Les doigts d'une lycéenne s'étaient bien portée jusqu'à une cravate au couleur de l'espérance, mais la manière dont elle agrippait la lanière de tissu n'était guère appropriée à une jeune femme prête à se dénuder timidement devant celui qu'elle aimait, elle donnait plutôt l'impression qu'elle mettait quelqu'un au défi de la lui ôter.

« Si tu tardes trop, ce n'est pas seulement ta chemise que tu vas laisser à notre petite partie de poker…et si tu continues de me faire la sourde oreille, je te délivrerais bien du fardeau de te déshabiller devant moi…pour le confier à d'autres qui se feront une joie de t'aider… Mais si tu penses que ce serait finalement plus facile comme ça… Personnellement, la méthode m'importe peu, le résultat sera le même au final, alors je peux bien te laisser cette décision… »

Ce fût l'angoisse qui remporta son bras de fer avec la fierté dans la conscience de Ran, une fierté qui continua néanmoins de se défendre tandis qu'on l'abaissait, petit à petit. La main qui ôta une cravate le fît avec la brutalité de celle qui pliait peut-être face à l'injustice, mais ne poussait pas le vice jusqu'à s'excuser auprès de son bourreau pour son manque d'empressement à le faire, lui faisant comprendre, au contraire, que pour ce prêté, il y aurait un rendu.

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ce n'est pas pour mes beaux yeux que tu te déshabilles… Donc tourne-toi vers ton petit ami, et mets-y plus d'entrain… Il a dû en rêver longtemps de ce moment-là…et je ne pense pas que dans le théâtre de ses petits phantasmes indiscrets, où il te déshabillait contre ton gré, il t'imaginait comme la victime d'un de ses chantages, qui ne lui cachait pas son mépris à défaut de pouvoir lui cacher tout le reste… Enfin, on ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'il a plus d'une raison douteuse de garder le silence… Peu importe, ce n'est pas moi qui ait commandé que tu lui fasses cette petite cérémonie intime, alors tournes-toi vers ton client et taches de le convaincre d'être un peu moins pingre avec ta mère maquerelle…»

Paradoxalement, et contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginé, le regard d'un ami d'enfance horrifié pouvait susciter plus d'angoisse que celui d'une criminelle qui buvait vos souffrance à petite gorgée. Ran en fît la douloureuse expérience, tandis qu'elle se levait de sa chaise pour se retourner vers Shinichi…

« Non, non, non, ce n'est pas encore ça… Regardes-le, tu crois qu'il a payé pour une petite vierge effarouchée qui le regarde au bord des larmes ? Allez, Ran, fais-lui un sourire… Oh non, pas le petit sourire de celle qui voudrait bien lui dire que ça ira, qu'elle peut y arriver et qu'il n'a pas à se sentir coupable… Essayes plutôt de lui demander s'il apprécie le spectacle… Hmm, presque, ça… Mais il faut que ça soit une question toute rhétorique…Tu n'es pas censé joué le rôle de celle qui a besoin d'être rassurée pendant le grand soir, tu l'as dédaigné quand je te l'ai proposé… Tout ce qu'il te reste, c'est celui de la petite trainée qui savoure le malaise du petit pervers à qui elle donne ce qu'il n'a jamais eu le cran de lui demander en face… Ooohhhh ? J'ai touché un point sensible que vous avez en commun, on dirait… Mais si tu tiens tellement à jouer les héroïnes ou les victimes, Ran, ce rôle-là, que tu as aussi dédaigné tout à l'heure, je peux encore te l'offrir…et tu ne seras plus la trainée de ton petit pervers, mais la catin qu'il ne voudra plus effleurer avec un bâton…en admettant seulement qu'elle laisse encore un homme s'approcher d'elle à la fin… C'est vraimennnt ce que tu veux ? Et cette fois, celle qui ne dit mot consentira…»

Ran n'était pas la seule à s'être levé, et si la tortionnaire respectait la frontière invisible qu'elle avait édictée, en se tenant à un mètre de sa victime, elle s'était penchée pour en effleurer le bord le plus possible…et même si elle devait lever la tête en direction d'une lycéenne pour la regarder les yeux dans les yeux, cela ne l'empêchait absolument pas de la regarder de haut…

« ..n..non.. »

Houzuki porta une main à son oreille en guise de cornet acoustique.

« Noooonnn ? C'est bien ce que j'ai entendu ? Dis-le plus fort, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait entendu aussi… »

« Non. »

En contraste avec ses lèvres tremblotantes, le regard d'une lycéenne s'était endurci tandis qu'elle transperçait celui qui la regardait par-dessus l'épaule d'une criminelle, au point qu'on était en droit de se demander à qui elle signifiait un refus.

« Donc, puisque ton rôle actuel te convient, tu vas t'efforcer de le jouer correctement, n'est-ce pas ? _N'est-ce pas ?_ Parce que si je ne te trouve pas à la hauteur…Allez, retires-moi cette chemise, lentement… »

Est-ce que la chemise d'un uniforme scolaire comptait trop ou pas assez de boutons ? Ran oscilla entre deux réponses contradictoires avant que la question ne soit définitivement futile.

« Maintenant, dénudes-nous une épaule…et tant qu'à faire, fait glisser la bretelle d'un soutien-gorge, tu ne le garderas pas très longtemps parti comme c'est, alors autant prendre un peu d'avance… Ton sourire, Ran… Bon, le cœur n'y est visiblement pas, mais c'est passable… Demandons l'avis du jury… Est-ce que le spectacle te convient, mon garçon ou est-ce que la candidate va être recalée ? »

Un soupir de soulagement se débâtit douloureusement dans les poumons d'une lycéenne, tandis que sa Némésis se retournait pour faire face à sa seconde victime. Une victime sur le visage de laquelle l'horreur se maintenait encore, même si le dégoût et la colère l'en avait presque définitivement congédié.

Mais si Shinichi prît son inspiration, ce ne fût pas pour relâcher son propre soupir ou la moindre supplication.

_« Est-ce que vous avez déjà ressenti cette sensation insidieuse et répugnante lorsque vous avez contemplé les serpents dans leurs cages, au zoo, Watson ? Contemplé ces créatures venimeuses, aux écailles luisantes, avec leurs yeux débordant de malice et leurs figures démoniaques ? Eh bien, c'est cette impression que Milverton me laisse sur son passage. J'ai eu affaire avec une cinquantaine de meurtrier dans ma carrière, mais le pire d'entre eux n'a jamais suscité la répulsion que m'inspire ce concitoyen. Je vous aie dit que c'était le pire individu à avoir arpenté le sol de Londres, et je vous le demande, comment peut-on comparer la crapule qui poignarde ses congénères sur un coup de sang, avec celui qui va, méthodiquement et en savourant chaque étapes du processus, torturer l'âme et tourmenter les nerfs, dans le seul but d'accroitre une fortune qui n'est déjà que trop élevée ?»_

S'il avait emprunté les mots du détective de Baker street, son successeur n'avait pas eu besoin de les colorer avec d'autres sentiments que les siens, le dégoût et le mépris qui avait suinte de ses lèvres n'avait rien de fictif ou même de forcé. De fait, Shinichi n'avait jamais été aussi proche de son idole, quand bien même il n'en ressentait pas la moindre fierté.

« Hmmm… Tu as amputé la diatribe de ton maitre à penser d'une phrase essentielle, mon garçon… _Et pourtant, je suis forcé d'avoir affaire avec lui, car __**c'est sur mon invitation**__ qu'il se présente à ma porte. _Est-ce queje suis venu chercher ton amie d'enfance au beau milieu de la nuit pour la traîner jusqu'ici ? Non, elle est venue se jeter d'elle-même dans nos filets… Oh, je veux bien croire que sa participation à notre dernier fiasco n'était pas de ton cru, mais si elle a pu se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça, c'est bien parce que tu ne l'avais pas tenu suffisamment éloignée de toi pour la mettre à l'abri de cette tentation, non ? Tu voulais jouer les Sherlock Holmes, mais si tu avais un docteur Watson, il n'a visiblement pas réussi à te sevrer de ton héroïne…et c'est bien pour cela, que maintenant, je peux te tourmenter en t'agitant cette amante ingrate sous le nez, pour mieux te rappeler que c'était hier et non pas demain qu'il fallait que tu t'arrêtes avant d'avoir franchi la ligne… Tu l'as voulais à tes côtés, et c'est exactement ce que tu as obtenus…Et si tu avais le courage d'admettre devant elle que le seul Sherlock Holmes qu'elle pourra jamais rencontrer en ce monde, il ne sera que dans les pages de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, elle arrêterait sur le champs de se hisser douloureusement sur la pointe de ses petit pieds, pour se maintenir à une hauteur qui est trop élevée pour elle, en menaçant de lâcher prise à chaque seconde… Alors, mon garçon, sois assez adulte pour nous ôter nos dernières illusions, est-ce qu'il y a une seule personne à la hauteur de Sherlock Holmes dans cette pièce ? »

Il avait fermé les yeux pendant la lecture de cet acte d'accusation à son nom. Etait-ce pour dissimuler la culpabilité qui n'aurait pas manqué de s'y refléter avec le visage d'une femme ? Non pas celle qui lui susurrait ces paroles mais celle qui partageait ses tourments… Celle qui regrettait presque de n'avoir pas su se contenter d'une voix au téléphone …

Shinichi se décida néanmoins à les rouvrir, pour fusiller son interlocutrice du regard à défaut de lui répondre, poussant une criminelle à battre en retraite en levant des mains conciliantes.

« Bon, je ne vais pas insister, après tout, il est vrai que dans l'histoire que tu nous a cité, ce n'est pas Holmes qui a mis fin à la carrière de Charles Auguste Milverton, mais une de ses victimes… Mais ce rôle-là, ta dulcinée peut-elle s'y hisser ? »

Les quelques pas qu'elle avait effectué en arrière avait franchi une ligne invisible, détruisant en un instant l'équilibre d'une lycéenne et la faisant chuter du piédestal où elle se maintenait tant bien que mal, pour mieux heurter une réalité aussi dure et crasse que le sol d'une cellule.

« Ohhh, toutes mes excuses, je suis tellement distraite que j'en oublierais ma pauvre tête si elle n'était pas sur mes épaules…D'un autre côté, cela réponds amplement à ma question, je crois… N'est-ce pas, Ran ? Si tu veux réussir là où ton Sherlock Holmes a échoué, il va falloir que je demeure à portée de main, pour que tu puisses me donner la petite correction que je mérite. Mais si tu n'es pas la victime de trop, il va falloir que je m'éloigne pour profiter du spectacle pitoyable que tu vas nous offrir… Alors est-ce que tu es la toute dernière…ou simplement une de plus, qui devra patienter jusqu'à celle qui sera _vraiment_ différente de toutes les autres? »

Serrant les dents, Ran rampa péniblement sur le sol, s'efforçant de maintenir le cap au milieu de l'océan de souffrances qui ondulait à une fréquence à l'extrême limite du supportable. Centimètres par centimètres, elle se rapprochait de la source de ses tourments… Avec un peu de chance, et beaucoup de détermination, elle pourrait faire partie des rares exceptions qui s'était tenue éloignée d'une moyenne de cinquante centimètres, sans s'évanouir, et sans se mettre hors de portée d'un despote.

Même si elle y parvenait, cela servirait-il à quoi que ce soit ? Après tout, dans ces conditions, sa maitrise du karaté ne lui serait d 'aucun secours…mais si elle agrippait la jambe qui n'était qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres de sa main, une tortionnaire goûterait sans doute à sa propre médecine, lorsque l'électricité trouverait un autre corps où se déverser que celui où on la confinait…

Un espoir qui s'ébrécha quand une criminelle fît un pas en arrière en la regardant d'un air amusé …sans pour autant se briser… Tôt ou tard, l'une d'entre elles se brûlerait à force de jouer avec le feu, et tant que la perdante pouvait être le principal obstacle entre ses proches et la liberté, cela valait le coup d'essayer… Cela…valait…la peine…d'essayer…

-:-

Shinichi se mordilla les lèvres en contemplant le corps inerte d'une camarade de classe… Est-ce qu'il venait de vivre son pire cauchemar alors qu'il était encore éveillé ? Ou bien, au contraire, est-ce que les paroles énigmatiques d'une petite cynique allaient prendre un sens différent, lorsqu'une lycéenne se détendrait comme un ressort pour agripper celle qui s'était agenouillé pour se pencher sur son cas, après avoir dicté une combinaison de touche à son assistante involontaire?

Le cœur d'un détective manqua un battement devant le soupir de la criminelle qui venait d'achever ses examens médicaux.

Il demeura suspendu aux lèvres qui avaient franchi ce soupir tandis qu'elle transmettait des ordres, par l'intermédiaire d'un téléphone portable.

Des minutes interminables s'écoulèrent, avant que la porte de la cellule ne s'ouvre pour laisser le passage à d'autres criminels, et la civière qu'ils faisaient rouler sur le sol.

Une seule chose demeurait certaine, une organisation criminelle allait le séparer de son ami d'enfance une fois de plus, mais le flou demeurait sur la destination de cette civière… La morgue ou l'infirmerie ?

Paradoxalement, Shinichi remercia le ciel de voir sa camarade de classe sanglée sur le lit qu'on daignait lui offrir. C'était les inconscientes qu'on restreignait, pas les mortes…

« Elle n'est pas si différente que cela au final…même si je ne lui ait pas démontré de la manière que je voulais…mais ce n'est que partie remise … Bonsoir, monsieur Holmes, nous reprendrons notre conversation quand ta petite amie sera en état d'y assister avec nous… mais si tu préfères que ce soit toi qu'elle voit à son chevet à son réveil plutôt que moi, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire… Non ? Tant pis pour vous… Mais rassures-toi, tu la reverras très bientôt… beaucoup trop tôt à ton goût, crois-moi… »

Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, Shinichi apprécia d'être séparé d'une amie d'enfance tout en demeurant sous le même toit qu'elle.

Ce n'était plus d'une organisation criminelle qu'il avait peur… c'était de celle qui pouvait être plus forte…ou plus faible qu'il ne le croyait…sans qu'il parvienne à décider laquelle des deux alternatives il désirait le plus…


	4. Chapitre 3

**Requiem for a dream**

**Chapitre 3**

Fixant Shinichi d'un air hébété, Ran se demanda si elle s'éveillait d'un cauchemar, ou si, au contraire, elle s'était réfugiée dans un rêve pour se mettre hors de portée de la cruelle réalité.

Une question qu'elle s'efforça de maintenir à la lisière de sa conscience tandis qu'elle serrait la main de son ami d'enfance, cette main qui avait été entremêlée à la sienne quand elle avait ouvert les yeux.

Loin de se dissiper avec le temps, la douce chaleur qui avait enveloppé la jeune femme alla en s'accroissant, au fur et à mesure que les contours de la scène se précisaient, à l'arrière-plan d'un visage qui se voulait rassurant.

Même si ce n'était pas le plafond familier de sa chambre qui lui était apparu lorsque ses paupières s'étaient relevées, ce n'était pas non plus le plafond d'une cellule. Les murs qui l'encerclaient n'étaient pas seulement pourvus de fenêtres, ils laissaient pleinement le passage à la lumière, sans même lui offrir le barrage d'un rideau.

C'était un ciel bleu dépourvu de nuage qui lui faisait des clins d'œil, tandis qu'une brise printanière venait doucement lui caresser les cheveux, comme si la nature elle-même voulait se joindre à son ami d'enfance pour dissiper les dernières traces d'un cauchemar qui lui avait paru si réel…

De fait, elle continuait de douter que les souffrances qui l'avaient marquée puissent se cantonner au monde des rêves…et aussi réconfortant que soit son environnement, il ne lui apportait aucun démenti à ce sujet.

Après tout, n'était-elle pas dans une chambre d'hôpital ? N'y avait-il pas un soupçon de culpabilité pour ternir la sollicitude qui brillait dans le regard de son compagnon ?

Si elle n'était plus en enfer, c'était visiblement de ce lieu ou d'un autre à peine moins sordide que Shinichi l'avait extirpé avant de l'amener ici… Mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance de toute façon… D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait réussi à la sauver, et c'était tout ce qui comptait…

Jusqu'au bout, elle avait eu raison de l'attendre, ce maniaque des enquêtes…

« Finalement… je ne pouvais pas te remplacer…De nous deux, la seule personne de qualifié pour protéger l'autre, c'était toi…mais ce n'est pas grave…hehe… Au fond, je préfère rester la princesse que tu es venu sauver au tout dernier moment… mais ne va pas le dire à Sonoko, sinon elle ne me laissera pas en paix…avant que je ne reconnaisse qu'au fond, elle ne m'avait pas déplu, sa petite improvisation de dernière minute à la fête du lycée… »

L'inquiétude d'un détective sembla se noyer dans la tendresse.

« Ne dis pas ça… Je n'y serais pas parvenu sans toi… Parce que, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, je peux bien te l'avouer…j'ai bien failli leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient…pour ne plus te voir endurer tout ça, à cause de moi… Mais je ne pense pas que tu m'aurais pardonné ça, hein ? Alors même si…je ne me le serais jamais pardonné…si… »

Extirpant sa main de celle du lycéen, Ran la porta aux lèvres qui avaient commencé à trembler, pour les scelelr du bout des doigts.

« Shhh… Tu n'as plus besoin de te sentir coupable, maintenant que tout est fini, non ? »

Après un instant d'hésitation, Shinichi acquiesça en posant la main de sa camarade entre ses doigts, pour mieux y déposer un baiser, apportant une touche de rose sur les joues d'une jeune fille.

« Oui… Tout est vraiment fini, rassures-toi… Il n'y aura plus de secrets, d'enquêtes interminables, ou d'organisations criminelles entre nous ... »

« Mais te connaissant, il y aura encore des meurtres, hein ? Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre… Tâches juste de te tenir tranquille pendant notre prochain diner en tête à tête… Parce que tu m'en dois…toujours un…»

Même si elle aurait voulu continuer de taquiner un ami d'enfance, tant qu'il n'était plus en position de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, l'espièglerie surnageait péniblement au-dessus de la mer de la fatigue. Il lui faudrait surement du temps… Sans doute même beaucoup…pour se remettre totalement de ce qu'elle avait traversé.

Un avis que partageait visiblement celui qui était à son chevet.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te laisse… »

« Restes encore un peu…s'il te plaît…au moins jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas… Cette fois, je ne partirais plus… »

Pour une fois, pour cette fois, il n'y avait plus le moindre doute dans la conscience de Ran pour entacher la promesse qu'on y déposait. Oui, si c'était un rêve, elle ne s'en éveillerait qu'à sa mort… C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle ferma les yeux.

« Shinichi… »

« Oui ? »

« Tu sais…je crois que moi aussi…il y a eu un moment où… j'ai failli leur donner tout ce qu'ils voulaient… Alors, ne te sens pas coupable, hein ? Promets-le-moi… »

La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit timidement, expliquant sans doute le silence du détective. Est-ce qu'il était trop fier pour lui glisser quelques mots doux de plus ? Il avait pourtant bien failli l'embrasser devant tout le lycée… Enfin, il est vrai qu'il portait un masque, ce jour-là…

« On dirait bien que notre petite patiente s'est remise… »

Une voix qui lui était familière sans qu'elle parvienne à mettre le doigt sur l'identité de sa propriétaire.

« Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant de dormir, ma petite demoiselle… Allez, vous ne pouvez pas ouvrir les yeux quelques minutes de plus ? Ca ne sera pas long… Juste le temps de répondre à quelques questions et je vous laisserais tout le temps que vous voudrez avec votre petit ami, d'accord ? Souffrez-vous d'allergies ou de maladies dont il faudra que je tienne compte ? Êtes-vous actuellement sous traitement médical ? Avez-vous ou avez-vous eu des ennuis cardiaques ? »

La fatigue dans laquelle la jeune femme s'était emmitouflée confortablement, pour rêvasser en attendant le sommeil, vola brusquement en éclat. Rouvrant les yeux, Ran pu constater que si le décor de son rêve ne s'était pas évanoui, le personnage qui avait hanté son tout dernier cauchemar venait de s'y immiscer.

Un professeur venu à l'infirmerie d'une école, pour s'inquiéter de l'état de santé d'une de ses élèves qui avait fait un malaise en classe n'aurait sans doute pas offert le moindre contraste avec le visiteur impromptu, qui contemplait la lycéenne avec un sourire affable.

Et du côté de Ran, une gamine dont le beau-père aurait abusé la nuit dernière n'aurait sans doute pas contemplé le principal responsable de ses tourments avec moins de terreur, et n'aurait certainement pas agrippé la main de sa mère avec moins de force qu'elle n'en avait mise en emprisonnant les doigts du détective dans les siens.

« Hmmm ? Je t'ai interrompu alors que tu faisais un bien joli rêve, on dirait ? Pardon, pardon, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps… Nous n'avons plus aucune raison de nous revoir, après tout, maintenant que ton petit ami a réglé tes frais d'hospitalisation… »

Se tournant vers son ami d'enfance, Ran le supplia de démentir les remerciements implicites dont il avait bénéficié. Dans le secret de son cœur, elle avait bien souvent souhaité que la pièce de théâtre de Sonoko ait des accents prophétiques…mais elle ne voulait pas vivre son histoire d'amour dans un monde où son chevalier servant aurait noirci son âme en même temps que son armure, en signant un pacte avec le diable… Il était censé délivrer sa princesse des brigands qui l'avaient enlevé, pas rejoindre leur bande pour s'assurer que leur captive serait traitée convenablement…

Malheureusement, à l'instant présent, le détective semblait regretter de ne pas avoir conservé un casque dont il aurait pu abaisser la visière pour dissimuler ses yeux…

« Shi…nichi ? T…tu m'avais dit que tu avais failli… »

Oui, il avait failli… Il n'y avait pas besoin de compléter la phrase. C'est en tout cas ce qu'elle lisait sur le visage de celui qui essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter son regard…sans avoir pour autant la force de s'extirper d'une main qu'il n'était plus digne de recueillir dans la sienne.

« Alalah, que les petites princesses peuvent être ingrates… Non content de les sauver, il faudrait aussi le faire d'une manière qui leur convienne… Es-tu vraiment aussi cruelle, Ran ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ta vie a pu lui être précieuse pour qu'il consente à payer ta rançon ? »

Si Ran ferma les yeux, elle ne relâcha pas pour autant la main de son ami d'enfance.

« Je…Tu n'avais pas à… »

« Est-ce que tu as seulement conscience de ce qu'il a pu endurer, à te regarder souffrir sans pouvoir rien faire ? Tu aurais voulu que ça continue juste pour que tu aies le plaisir de jouer les héroïnes dignes de leur chevalier servant ? Ce n'est pas une pièce de théâtre, tu sais…la douleur des spectateurs n'est pas moins réelles que celle de l'actrice…Et ne fais pas l'innocente, avant d'avoir la moindre idée sur ce qui se passait en coulisse, tu l'appréciais ce petit monde de carton-pâte où tu aurais pu vivre ton conte de fées, non ? Si je te donnais la possibilité de tout oublier et de revenir quelques minutes en arrière, sans rien changer, et que je ne venais plus m'immiscer dans votre pièce de théâtre, pour te laisser tes illusions intactes, est-ce que tu refuserais ? Tu peux bien me prétendre le contraire, mais au fond de toi, est-ce que tu refuserais ? »

Peut-être que non… Mais quelle importance ? Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus se laisser prendre au piège, et croire innocemment qu'elle contemplait une fenêtre sur un autre monde, pas la scène d'un théâtre… Tout ce qu'on lui laissait, c'était la grisaille d'une réalité où elle était plus précieuse aux yeux d'un ami d'enfance que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer… Beaucoup trop précieuse… Si on lui avait donné un monde où ses sentiments avaient été à sens unique, dispensant un détective de s'offrir corps et âmes à une organisation criminelle en même temps qu'à sa dulcinée, elle y aurait basculé à pieds joints… Mais ce n'était pas cette possibilité-là qui se présentait à elle…pour le meilleur comme pour le pire…

« Même maintenant, tu ne te sens pas soulagée d'un fardeau ? Nous n'étions qu'aux préliminaires quand nous nous sommes quitté…et je n'ai pas eu le temps de parodier votre nuit de noce avant même qu'elle ne se produise…parce que, oui, je serais allé jusque-là…et ce n'aurait été que le début, crois-moi… Tu es vraiment nostalgique de ce monde-là ? Au point de quitter celui-là ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, Ran se décida à regarder en face le monde où ses rêveries n'avaient plus leur place…mais qui était aussi le seul où elle avait vraiment sa place.

« Oui. »

« Ooohhh ? C'est facile pour toi de dire ça maintenant qu'il est derrière toi… Lorsque l'armistice est signé et que l'occupant reflue, le pays se découvre une infinité de résistants des plus courageux… »

A la plus grande surprise d'une tortionnaire, le sourire d'une lycéenne débordait d'une joie sincère, malgré les larmes qui l'encadraient.

« Non, ce n'est pas facile…du tout…parce que ce monde-là…il est encore devant moi… Je le sais… Et j'en aie plus qu'assez de vivre mon histoire d'amour sur une scène de théâtre, ce n'est pas là que je voudrais qu'elle se passe… Quant à vous…»

On aurait été bien en peine de trouver la moindre trace de tendresse pour tracer ses arabesques délicates sur les traits de Ran tandis qu'elle se tournait de nouveau vers son ami d'enfance.

« … si je n'ai plus besoin que Shinichi vienne se dissimuler derrière le masque d'un inconnu pour me serrer dans ses bras, alors j'ai encore moins besoin qu'un inconnu vienne se moquer de nous en se dissimulant derrière son visage… »

Ses dernières illusions se superposaient-elles à la cruelle réalité ? Pendant un instant, le sourire qui ornait les lèvres de son ami d'enfance lui avait paru sincère… Un sourire sur lequel la fierté, l'affection, et la tristesse glissèrent à tour de rôle, et qui aurait eu sa place sur le visage de celui qu'elle aurait voulu avoir à son chevet. Ce visage qui se déchiqueta pour laisser la place à celui d'une autre créature qui avait parfois hanté ses nuits, particulièrement celle où elle avait serré une fillette dans ses bras pour la protéger d'un déluge de balles.

« Sorry, Angel… Mais ton petit ami n'a pas ressenti l'envie d'attendre ton réveil à ma place… Et cela me navrait de voir ton petit cœur s'ébrécher… »

« Ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir proposé, pourtant… Mais ton bien être n'avait visiblement pas assez d'importance à ses yeux pour qu'il vienne se déranger… Navrant, hein ? On aurait pu croire qu'à son âge, il aurait préféré rester auprès d'une jeune fille plutôt que de s'enfermer dans sa chambre à jouer à Sherlock Holmes, mais il faut croire qu'il est encore trop tôt pour ça… Il peut bien prétendre que tu as une place dans son petit monde, histoire que tu restes bien sagement à ses côtés au lieu de le trainer dehors, mais quand il s'agit de passer aux choses sérieuses, il préfère te congédier… »

Deux sourires qui parodiaient la compassion plus qu'ils ne la simulaient, en contraste avec celui qu'exhibaient la victime de cette moquerie. La tristesse qui donnait leur pli aux lèvres d'une lycéenne était aussi sincère que la nostalgie qui l'accompagnait, tandis que les frasques d'un gamin gambadaient dans sa mémoire, un gamin qui n'avait pas toujours une paire de lunette, ni même l'apparence qui correspondait à sa maturité.

« Je l'ai longtemps cru… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Mais maintenant, je ne me pose plus ce genre de questions… Parce que vous l'avez dit vous-même… Si ce petit gamin immature avait réellement voulu m'exclure de ses jeux, je n'aurais jamais pu m'y imposer, pour finir ici, non ? Il faut croire qu'il y tenait quand même un peu à la petite spectatrice qui lui reprochait de penser un peu trop à son Sherlock Holmes… Pas assez d'importance à ses yeux, hein ? Je l'ai pensé aussi, et je me trompais, je crois que j'en avais sans doute trop… Et cette gamine trop naïve qui aurait dû se tenir à sa place, même si elle a bien souvent ronchonné pour le faire sortir de son petit monde, elle doit bien avouer qu'au fond, si elle reste dans cette chambre avec lui, c'est parce qu'elle l'a choisi… Alors, non, ça ne m'aurait pas brisé le cœur de me rendre compte qu'il n'était pas à mon chevet… Grâce à vous, j'ai même réalisé que ça aurait été le contraire… Je suppose que je dois vous dire…merci… »

Ran aurait volontiers rendu la monnaie de leur pièce à ses deux adversaires, mais elle ressentait trop de gratitude pour prétendre qu'elle était factice, et pour qu'elle ait le cœur de se moquer de qui que ce soit, il aurait fallu que les battements du sien se calment au lieu de s'intensifier… Et c'est précisément pour cela qu'aucune pique, aussi sarcastique et méprisante soit-elle, n'aurait pu leur infliger de douleur plus aigüe…

L'actrice préféra exprimer la sienne par un sourire qui la dispensait de murmurer « _Actually, pretty funny_… » à sa victime, offrant un certain contraste avec sa comparse, dont le pli des lèvres s'inversait progressivement, au pont qu'elle dut les mordiller pour les maintenir en place.

Malgré la satisfaction que lui apportait ce spectacle, Ran ne put s'empêcher de frissonner devant la manière dont les doigts d'une criminelle s'étaient repliés comme des serres. Ce n'était sans doute pas exagéré de penser que son adversaire résistait à la tentation de lui déchiqueter le visage avec les ongles…

« Je croyais que vous ne toucheriez pas à un seul de mes cheveux ? Peut-être que vous aviez raison, il y a bien une gamine qui n'est pas à la hauteur du rôle qu'elle veut se donner… »

Pendant de longues secondes, bien plus angoissantes qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre, la lycéenne contempla la fureur d'une criminelle refluer lentement. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être psychologue pour comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas étouffé sa rancœur mais la stockait précieusement au fond d'elle-même, pour mieux la canaliser, et la faire ravaler plus tard à sa victime, par petites gorgées… Non, elle n'oublierait pas ce moment de faiblesse, et Ran sentait bien qu'on ferait tout pour ne pas qu'elle l'oublie de son côté…

Le sarcasme parvint néanmoins à se hisser péniblement sur un visage basané tandis que la respiration de sa propriétaire reprenait un rythme normal.

« Si tu y tiens tant que ça à ton rôle de petite héroïne, nous allons te ramener sur les planches du théâtre…mais n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui vais rédiger ton script…et tu auras beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de mal à convaincre ton spectateur de la sincérité de tes sentiments pour lui... »

« Hmm… Je sais que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, mais tu ferais mieux d'y renoncer… Une très mauvaise actrice que cette gamine-là, si tu veux mon point de vue… Elle prend sa version personnelle du rôle tellement à cœur que c'est celle-là et pas la tienne qui restera sur l'écran au final, aussi rigide que soit le metteur en scène… »

Toute trace de complicité factice venait de se dissiper entre les deux criminelles tandis qu'elle se désintéressait de leur victime commune pour se tourner l'une vers l'autre.

« Tu as peut-être raison, Vermouth… Je devrais peut-être embaucher une meilleure actrice… Si tu n'as pas été capable de jouer le rôle de son Roméo avec suffisamment de perfection, je suis certaine qu'avec un minimum d'efforts, tu pourras prendre la place de Julia sans trop de problème… Mais je suis un peu vieux jeu pour la mise en scène, tu le sais… Pour être honnête, je suis même nostalgique de l'époque où Hollywood ne s'embarrassait pas d'effets spéciaux…quand les réalisateurs mettaient en scène le déluge, ils noyaient littéralement la scène et les figurants sous des décalitres d'eau, quitte à devoir trainer des dizaines de cadavres hors de portée des caméras à la fin… Une bataille navale dans un péplum ? Il n'y avait le droit qu'à une seule prise puisqu'on ne pouvait brûler les navires qu'une seule et unique fois…et les imbéciles qui voulaient se jeter à l'eau pour secourir les figurants en train de se débattre étaient vite remis à leur place…»

Amusée plus qu'ébranlée par la menace implicite, l'actrice tapota le fond d'un paquet de cigarette pour en extirper celle qu'elle glissa entre ses lèvres.

« C'est pour éviter ce genre de choses qu'Hollywood s'est truffé de syndicats, au point que celui qui change une ampoule, sans être payé pour, se retrouve à la rue… Il faut effectivement savoir rester à sa place dans l'univers impitoyable du cinéma, mais n'oublie pas la tienne. Même en mettant ça de côté, tu n'as pas les moyens de régler mon cachet, mais si tu en doute, adresse-toi à mon impresario. Et en admettant qu'il t'accorde ce caprice, est-ce que tu pourrais au moins retenir le nom des premiers rôles ? Sérieusement… C'est au balcon de Juliette que Roméo s'est présenté, pas celui de Julia… »

« Mais c'est Julia qui a vendu âme, en même temps que le corps de son amoureux pour s'abriter derrière, tant les souffrances dont on la menaçait étaient horribles… Enfin, il est vrai que les sentiments de son Winston étaient réciproques jusqu'au bout, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire… C'est cette romance là que je veux mettre en scène, pas celle d'une gamine de treize ans courtisée par un adolescent irresponsable prêt à sacrifier ses proches et ceux de sa douce pour ses rêveries immatures… Quant à ton impresario… Je me demande quelle sera sa réaction, quand il se rendra compte que tu as joué les actrices, en dehors de l'écran où on projetait les films qu'il t'avait recommandé… Même ta gloire passée ne parvient plus à étouffer les critiques avant qu'elles ne parviennent à ses oreilles… Gin m'a même confié que tu avais mis un certain empressement à l'éloigner du père de cette gamine, quand il était dans la ligne de mire de Chianti et Korn… La même gamine qui s'est interposé entre nous et Sherry…la même gamine que tu me déconseille de faire monter sur les planches de mon théâtre…la même gamine qui me donne curieusement l'impression qu'elle t'as déjà rencontré… »

Un nuage de fumée s'échappa des lèvres d'une américaine pour tourbillonner autour de sa collègue, tandis qu'elle écartait les effluves de nicotine d'un geste rageur.

« Please… J'ai suffisamment de renommée pour que des gamines que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam se retournent sur mon passage… Et tu n'as pas idée du nombre de ragots qui ont eu la prétention de me clouer au pilori, et qui me sont glissé dessus pour finir dans la presse de caniveau sans m'affecter plus que ça… Je me moque bien de cette pauvre idiote… et je me moque encore plus de tes contes de fées…»

L'affrontement silencieux se poursuivit durant une éternité, avant que la perdante temporaire, faute d'avoir suffisamment d'humilité pour baisser les yeux, les détourne vers celle dont la position hiérarchique la mettait en état de subir ses caprices plus que de les écarter du revers de la main.

Ran avala péniblement sa salive tandis qu'on lui faisait sentir qu'elle allait devoir expier d'autre pêchés que les siens.

« Puisque ton aînée dédaigne le rôle qui te tient tant à cœur, nous allons reprendre les choses au point où nous les avons laissé… Je n'aime pas ce métier autant qu'on peut l'imaginer, Ran, mais cette fois, je vais me _délecter_… Ohhhh, chasse-moi ce trac, quand nous en aurons terminé, tu éclipseras complètement celle qui t'as offert sa place… De fait, personne n'osera plus mentionner son nom de peur de finir dans l'oubli avec elle… »

Comment devait-elle interpréter la disparition du sourire de l'actrice tandis que sa rivale lui tournait le dos ? Comme un signe qu'elle avait effectivement quelque chose à perdre si un couple d'adolescents prononçaient un mot de trop ? Le signe qu'il y avait encore une trace de compassion dans ce cœur qui lui avait paru aussi noir que le costume qu'elle avait enfilé ?

Ou bien… Comme un signe qu'il y avait peut-être une lueur d'espoir pour eux ? Après tout, d'une certaine manière, c'était ces deux criminelles qui lui avaient permis de comprendre _pourquoi_ elle devait se battre pour Shinichi, est ce que l'une d'entre elle pousserait le vice jusqu'à lui donner les moyens de remporter la victoire ?

Mais peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé la force de gagner par ses propres moyens, expliquant ce besoin de chercher des raisons de continuer à résister en dehors d'un ami d'enfance ?

C'était ridicule… Il n'y avait nul besoin de se chercher des alliés de ce côté-là… De toutes manières, elle n'était pas seule… elle n'était plus seule…elle ne l'avait jamais été… Il y avait toujours eu un gamin pour veiller sur elle, et il était temps de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce…

Un dernier sourire glissa sur le visage de Ran, poussant les deux criminelles à froncer les sourcils, chacune pour leurs propres raisons.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Requiem for a dream**

**Chapitre 4**

Briller par son absence… Une expression qui avait pris tout son sens pour Ran, à force de l'avoir appliqué à un ami d'enfance, depuis ce jour fatidique dans un parc d'attraction, ce jour qui avait été le tout dernier qu'ils avaient réellement partagé… Après tout, elle s'en rendait bien compte maintenant, les retrouvailles qui s'étaient déroulé entretemps, y compris et surtout les toutes dernières, ne les avaient réuni que pour mieux marquer la séparation qui s'obstinait à perdurer…

Mais le visage d'un imbécile de détective n'avait jamais autant occupé son esprit qu'au moment où une organisation criminelle l'avait placé hors de portée de son regard, la laissant tout juste en état d'entendre sa voix par intermittence…

L'ombre d'un sourire effleura les lèvres d'une lycéenne, tandis qu'on lui faisait arpenter un couloir interminable, les yeux bandés et les mains jointes devant elle par une paire de menottes dont la longue chaine ne faisait qu'un avec celles qui lui entravaient les chevilles.

En un sens, sa situation actuelle n'était qu'un prolongement des mois qu'on lui avait déjà fait endurer… Ran se demanda néanmoins si elle aurait le privilège de revoir son ancien camarade de classe, une toute dernière fois.

Après tout, ne bandait-on pas les yeux des condamnés à mort lorsqu'on les enchainait à leur poteau d'exécution ?

Avant de la plonger dans les ténèbres, cette femme n'avait-elle pas promis de la guider gentiment jusqu'à un cercueil qui lui était entièrement réservé ?

Ran sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son dos. Est-ce qu'elle allait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à un détective, en disparaissant de sa vie du jour au lendemain sans même prendre le temps de lui dire au revoir, si ce n'était adieu ?

Une dette qu'elle allait peut-être combler, mais en l'approfondissant de son côté… Parce que cette fois, la personne qui serait laissé derrière n'aurait même plus l'occasion d'adresser des reproches au disparu, ni même l'infime espoir de seulement le revoir avant la fin de sa vie…

C'était injuste… Cet idiot ne méritait pas cela… Elle ne méritait pas cela… Personne ne méritait cela…

Mais peut-être fallait-il comprendre cette menace sibylline dans un sens figuré ? Avec un peu de chance, ou beaucoup de malchance, ils se contentaient de l'escorter à une cellule qui n'était plus celle d'un détective ? Une cellule où elle passerait peut-être ses tout derniers jours, seule, à continuer d'attendre un camarade de classe qui ne reviendrait jamais ?

Ou peut-être que la réalité combinait le meilleur comme le pire des deux mondes ? Ran frissonna en imaginant le couvercle d'un cercueil se refermer sur elle, avant que ses meurtriers ne procèdent à l'inhumation de leur victime sans avoir pris la peine de la faire passer de vie à trépas auparavant…

On ne lui laissa guère le temps de se torturer elle-même en s'imaginant le pire de toutes manières… Et elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou non, tandis qu'elle contemplait son nouvel environnement…

Il ne s'agissait plus d'une cellule, cela ressemblait plutôt à une salle de bain collective, si on en jugeait au carrelage d'un blanc sale, aux grilles d'évacuation circulaires sur le sol, et aux pommeaux de douche qui étaient accrochés aux murs.

Lui accordait-il la possibilité de se décrasser ? Une illusion qui vola en éclat instantanément en percutant l'objet incongru qui était étendu sur le sol, à ses pieds.

Un casier métallique, semblable à ceux que les établissements scolaires fournissaient à leurs élèves pour alléger la charge de leurs sacoches, en y stockant les affaires qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ramener à leur domicile.

Les propriétaires de ce casier, non content de ne pas avoir trouvé la moindre chose de valeur à y conserver, en avait carrément retiré les étagères avant de l'allonger sur le sol dans une position fort peu adaptée à sa fonction d'origine.

Etant donné les idées morbides qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, l'imagination de Ran combla instantanément le vide béant du meuble qui lui ouvrait sa porte, ce meuble qui s'était métamorphosé en un monstre d'acier qui salivait d'avance à la perspective d'engloutir la proie qu'on lui jetait en pâture.

Une vision qui perdura aux yeux de Ran, mais sous une forme différente mais pas moins effrayante, lorsqu'elle leva la tête pour croiser le regard d'une criminelle, tandis qu'elle ébouriffait gentiment les cheveux auburn d'une fillette. Une fillette dont les bras ployaient sous le bois du fin tuyau métallique qu'on lui avait glissé entre les mains.

« Hmmm ? Tu t'attendais à un modèle plus orthodoxe peut-être ? Non, Ran, rassures-toi, je ne vais pas te forcer à fermer les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir… Nous ne sommes pas ici pour te séparer définitivement de la réalité que tu partages avec ton tendre amour, non, non, non… C'est tout le contraire… Je vais justement te mettre à l'abri de toute tentation de laisser ton petit camarade derrière toi en te refugiant dans un rêve…ou même un bienheureux sommeil qui en serait dépourvu…y compris et surtout le genre de sommeil dont on ne s'éveille plus… Tu vois que tu n'as rien à craindre…»

Levant un index vers son interlocutrice, Houzuki replia le bras en direction du meuble qui était à ses pieds, un geste dont la signification sembla limpide aux deux hommes vêtus de noir qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'ici, puisqu'ils se mirent aussitôt à lui agripper les épaules pour la forcer à avancer vers le sort qui lui était réservé.

A défaut de leur faire bénéficier de son expertise en matière de karaté, ce qui aurait relevé de l'exploit vu la longueur de la chaine qui reliait ses poignets à ses chevilles, Ran se battit néanmoins avec l'énergie du désespoir…au point de forcer ses agresseurs à la trainer sur le sol, après lui avoir coupé le souffle en percutant son estomac du poing.

Lorsque la douleur qui l'avait vidé de ses forces se décida enfin à refluer, Ran releva les paupières pour contempler le visage d'une fillette et de celle qui l'encadrait, la tristesse brillant dans les yeux de la première contrastant avec la malice qui pétillait dans ceux de la seconde. Une vision qui ne perdura pas plus d'un instant avant qu'un volet métallique ne s'interpose entre elle et le plafond de la pièce.

Ses derniers espoirs de s'extirper de cette prison exiguë par ses propres moyens furent coupés net par le crissement d'un cadenas qu'on refermait… Et si elle avait continué de fixer la grille qu'on lui avait plaqué sur les yeux d'un air hébété pendant quelques instants, le chuintement d'une douche dont on ouvrait les vannes, et les gouttelettes d'eau qui s'immisçaient dans les interstices du casier pour s'écouler sur son visage, achevèrent de la ramener à la réalité.

Elle n'avait pas oublié ce criminel qui lui avait maintenu la tête sous l'eau de force pendant des secondes aussi longues que douloureuses, après l'avoir endormi… Une expérience qui revenait parfois hanter ses nuits, achevant de graver dans sa mémoire les circonstances de l'affaire qui lui avait servi de cadre…y compris et surtout, le triste sort de la dernière victime dont on avait découvert le corps.

Cette malheureuse qu'on avait attachée et bâillonnée après l'avoir allongé au fond d'une baignoire qu'une pomme de douche remplissait petit à petit, la tuant paradoxalement à petit feu, et prolongeant son agonie par de longues minutes d'angoisse que son assassin avait espéré récolter pour constituer son alibi.

Jusque-là, elle avait évité de se poser trop de questions sur ce qu'avait dû ressentir la victime de ce meurtre pendant les derniers instants de sa vie… Allait-on lui faire bénéficier d'un cours de rattrapage sur plusieurs heures ?

Des réflexions moroses qu'une fillette écrasa sous le poids d'une barre métallique, et du son qu'elle arracha à un meuble qu'elle semblait s'efforcer d'aplatir dans la mesure de ses faibles moyens.

La douleur qui avait fait voler en éclat les points de repère d'une lycéenne ne fût que le prélude à l'apocalypse qui se déchaina autour d'elle, tandis que le monde était violemment arraché de ses gonds.

Ses pauvres oreilles n'étaient pas les seules victimes des vibrations rageuses que relâchait la barre métallique en percutant la paroi, son corps tout entier ne faisait plus qu'un avec sa prison, se transforment en une gigantesque caisse de résonnance. La carapace protectrice dont on l'avait enveloppé, et sans laquelle elle se serait sans doute retrouvée avec plusieurs côtes brisés, se vengeait cruellement en amplifiant et en réverbérant les martellements qui devaient déjà commencer à la bosseler.

Si on ne l'avait pas enchainée, la tête en bas, au battant de la cloche d'une cathédrale, avant d'en tirer la corde de manière hystérique, on lui faisait subir ce qui s'en rapprochait sans doute le plus au monde… Malgré la protection qui la mettait à l'abri de la bastonnade qui cabossaient le plafond métallique, et les quelques centimètres qui s'interposaient encore entre cette prison et son front, elle avait la douloureuse impression que son crâne percutait de plein fouet les parois du gigantesque instrument de musique qui était tombé entre les mains du plus enthousiaste et du plus incompétents des compositeurs…

Une cloche au sein de laquelle on l'aurait enfermé tandis qu'une fillette faisait résonner le tocsin avec suffisamment de force pour réveiller une ville endormie, libérant une cacophonie qui serait déjà apparu à la limite du supportable pour des personnes qui seraient resté au seuil de la pièce, au lieu d'être en plein cœur de la tempête sonore.

Après plusieurs minutes de ce supplice acoustique, Ran commença à tirer sur sa chaine comme une hystérique, dans une vaine tentative d'en briser ses maillons pour porter ses mains jusqu'à ses oreilles. Même dans l'hypothèse hautement improbable où elle serait parvenue à ce miracle, elle aurait continué de ressentir ce vacarme jusqu'au fond de ses os. Elle en avait bien conscience, mais son corps se passait fort bien de l'avis de sa raison, et tout ce qui pouvait atténuer cette horreur, ne serait-ce que d'un décibel, valait la peine qu'on y jette ses dernières forces…

La tentation d'envoyer son front percuter le mur de sa prison, dans l'espoir de se plonger elle-même dans l'inconscience se présenta, mais elle recula devant la possibilité que sa pauvre tête puisse être en contact direct avec la surface du casier, au moment précis de la prochaine percussion…

Au plus grand soulagement de Ran, les forces d'une fillette n'excédèrent pas l'endurance d'une adolescente… Et pendant quelques secondes, le silence enveloppa de nouveau la pièce, à défaut d'une lycéenne qui était encore hantée par l'écho d'une cacophonie qui continuait de bourdonner… Un écho qui fût brutalement congédié de la conscience de Ran quand on lui offrit une variation de cette mélodie cauchemardesque, un morceau à quatre mains, cette fois.

Deux adultes avaient pris le relais, et exploitaient pleinement les possibilités que leur offrait le travail d'équipe, à commencer par celle de ne pas laisser une seule seconde de répit se glisser entre deux martellements, le temps que prenait l'un pour lever sa barre métallique était utilisé par l'autre pour abattre la sienne.

Ran avait prié pour qu'une métisse s'épuise à la tâche, elle la suppliait maintenant de reprendre ses forces au plus vite pour ne plus l'abandonner à ses deux collègues.

Après des minutes qui auraient tout aussi bien pu être des heures, voir des jours entiers, tant elles prenaient leur temps à s'étirer, le corps d'une lycéenne commença à échapper à son contrôle, et au martellement métalliques se joignit sa propre voix. Les supplications n'étaient plus silencieuses, ni même adressées spécifiquement à une fillette.

Des suppliques qui finirent par tomber dans l'oreille d'une personne qui ne souffrait pas de ce que Ran voyait à présent comme une bénédiction, la surdité, même s'il lui fallut les hurler jusqu'à menacer l'intégrité de ses cordes vocales.

« Hmmm… C'est trop pour toi ? Est-ce que je peux amener un détective dans cette pièce pour que tu le lui répète ? »

Une question qui se noya dans le silence, ou ce qui en tenait lieu pour la jeune femme qui mordait ses propres lèvres pour barrer le passage à toute réponse positive.

« Quel dommage, on dirait que notre patiente s'est endormie… Les remontrances de son réveil matin se font attendre… »

Elles ne se firent pas attendre bien longtemps, hélas…

Ran n'avait plus l'impression d'avoir été intégrée de force à la structure d'une cloche pour en remplacer le battant, le son s'insinuait si profondément dans son crâne qu'elle s'imaginait maintenant avoir un battant logé à l'intérieur de sa pauvre tête pour en percuter les parois par intermittence, y faisant résonner un douloureux écho dont elle sentait les ricochets encore…et encore...et encore…

Une chaine fût mise de nouveau à rude épreuve, tandis que celle qu'elle entravait essayait vainement de porter les mains jusqu'à ses temps. Si sa prison lui en avait laissé la liberté, elle se serait volontiers recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Combien de temps avant que sa détermination ne se fissure suffisamment pour ne plus la retenir de réclamer grâce ? Elle aurait bien voulu croire qu'il avait fallu une bonne demi-heure pour cela, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir atteint la barre du quart d'heure, ou même des dix bonnes minutes…

Aucune importance, ils devraient bien s'interrompre quelques secondes pour lui poser cette question qui lui scelleraient les lèvres de nouveau, non ? Et une fois encore, elle pourrait avoir la satisfaction de demeurer muette…

Une manœuvre qui fonctionna une première fois…et même une seconde…

Malheureusement pour elle, on lui fit comprendre pourquoi un certain petit garçon aurait dû s'abstenir de crier au loup sur la place du village… Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait plus aucune oreille complaisante pour accueillir ses appels à l'aide lorsqu'un prédateur était sorti du monde de ses mensonges pour lui faire goûter une douleur bien réelle.

Si ses suppliques parvenaient à se faire entendre, elles étaient traités de la même manière que les râles d'agonie du meuble qui la maintenait prisonnière en son sein et expiait ses crimes à sa place.

Des mots parvinrent néanmoins à se glisser au sein du bourdonnement qui avait de nouveau réussi à se creuser une place au milieu des tintements.

« Dés…Je…suis…déso…lé…désolé…dé…so..lé…lé…lé… »

Est-ce que cette voix était la sienne ou celle d'une fillette qui avait retrouvé le cœur, ou au moins les forces de reprendre son dur labeur ?

Quelle importance ? Ran n'étaient plus capable d'établir une différence… De la même manière qu'elle n'arrivait plus à déterminer ce qui était le pire, entre un marteau piqueur qui percutait le sol qu'il fracturait sans lui laisser une seconde de répit, ou le gong d'un temple, soumis au va-et-vient d'un tronc d'arbre suffisamment massif pour qu'une dizaine d'hommes soient nécessaires pour le mouvoir…

Au fur et à mesure de leur alternance, les deux supplices s'entremêlèrent au point d'en être indissociable… Maintenant, elle s'imaginait au fond d'un pressoir dont elle sentait la vis contre ses tempes, une vis qui tournoyait lentement mais surement, accroissant la pression qu'elle exerçait sans pour autant rompre ou même ébrécher cette maudite noix, qui maudissait sa résistance autant que ses tortionnaires.

Sa propre voix avait été réduite à un niveau si bas qu'elle était à la limite de l'inaudible, et même ceux qui aurait collé l'oreille à la grille métallique d'un casier aurait eu de la peine à déchiffrer les syllabes qui se hissait péniblement entre les fentes pour mourir écrasées sous les coups des barres métalliques.

La signification de ses gémissements aurait néanmoins passé la barrière de la compréhension sans problème.

_« Arrêtez…S'il vous plaît… Je n'en peux plus…Pitié…Je vous en prie…je vous en supplie...stop…trop…c'est trop…mal …ça fait mal…si mal….si…mal…pitié…qu'est-ce que je vous aie fait…je...ne sais pas… je ne sais…plus…mais…pardonnez-moi…par…do…nez…m…moi… je ne sais plus mais…je suis…sincèrement…désolé…dé…so…lé…»_

Elle ne savait plus où elle était…depuis combien de temps on l'y avait confiné…Pourquoi elle devait subir tout cela… Tout ce qui demeurait clair à sa conscience, c'était qu'elle voulait que ça s'arrête… Même une seule minute…quelques secondes auraient déjà été une bénédiction qui lui aurait arraché des larmes de joies…

Aussi floue que soient le péché qui lui avait valu ce châtiment… les excuses comme les sanglots qui s'écoulèrent de ce pressoir furent sincères… Mais il n'y en avait jamais assez…il n'y en eut jamais assez…et il continuait toujours de s'en écouler…toujours… même lorsqu'on se décida à en relever le couvercle…

Lorsque le visage d'une fillette se présenta au sein de son champ de vision, auréolé d'un plafond à la blancheur aveuglante, Ran ne ressentit aucune émotion face à l'expression horrifiée qui fît son aurore sur ses traits.

Ce n'était peut-être pas dans un cercueil qu'on l'avait confiné pendant Dieu seul savait combien de temps, mais c'était pourtant un cadavre qu'on extirpa de cette boite. Un cadavre suffisamment vivant pour continuer de murmurer les mêmes syllabes incompréhensibles comme un disque rayé mais dont le regard vide glissait sur le monde, incapable de s'accrocher à quoi que ce soit.

Par contraste, ses oreilles demeuraient sourdes au silence qu'il avait si longtemps réclamé, tandis que son crâne continuait d'être vrillé par ce bourdonnement… Un bourdonnement qui finit par se muer en sifflement avant de se dissoudre dans le silence… Un silence voluptueux qui entrouvrit les lèvres d'une jeune femme dans un sourire qu'on aurait pu qualifier de niais en d'autre circonstances, laissant le passage à un filet de bave, tandis que sa tête se balançait au gré des mouvement de ceux qui la trainaient sur le sol après avoir glissé leur bras par dessous ses épaules…

-:-

C'est le bruit assourdissant d'une sirène qui tira Ran de son état catatonique, tandis que sa pauvre tête se retrouva comprimée entre ce hurlement mécanique et la lumière aveuglante des projecteurs qui s'étaient actionné simultanément…

Un étau qui relâcha sa proie aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait broyé… L'abandonnant à la stupeur, un écho qui lui tenait lieu de silence, et une obscurité constellée par les cicatrices que l'agression lumineuse avait laissées sur sa rétine…

Où se trouvait-elle ? Depuis quand ? Comment avait-elle terminé ici ? Autant de questions qui traversèrent la conscience d'une lycéenne tandis qu'elle reprenait petit à petit ses esprit, pour faire face au noir complet, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Profitant de la brève accalmie qui lui était accordé, Ran tâtonnant vainement dans le noir, essayant de donner un semblant de contours à l'environnement qu'une lumière brûlante avait dissimulé aussi efficacement que l'obscurité qui l'avait aspiré en l'espace d'un instant…

Si on lui avait retiré cette double paire de menottes relié par une chaine unique, en contrepartie, on lui avait sanglé les poignets aux accoudoirs d'une chaise métallique avant de faire subir un traitement analogue à ses chevilles, qu'on avait entravé aux pieds du meuble.

Le dossier qui était derrière son dos était trop élevé pour qu'elle puisse basculer sa nuque en arrière, et la lanière de cuir qu'on avait fermement noué autour de son front la forçait à garder la tête haute en toutes circonstances, y compris celles où baisser les yeux aurait constitué un acte de défiance plus que d'humilité…

Pendant quelques minutes, l'adolescente secoua son corps de haut en bas, dans l'espoir de mouvoir ce meuble. Avec un peu de chance, et beaucoup de persévérance, elle pourrait peut-être effectuer un tour complet sur elle-même, de manière à tourner le dos aux deux projecteurs qu'on avait placé face à elle.

Malheureusement, ses ravisseurs avaient anticipé la possibilité puisque la chaise, en plus d'être en acier trempé, était fixée au sol de la pièce par une multitude de vis.

Ran eut tout juste le temps de se résigner à l'impuissance où on l'avait réduite avant que ses tympans ne soient à nouveau vrillés par un hurlement strident, qui comprima les mâchoires d'une lycéenne, tandis que ses paupières s'interposaient vainement entre ses yeux et les projecteurs. Des projecteurs qui auraient tout aussi bien pu être deux lames chauffés à blanc dans la conscience de celle qu'ils tourmentaient.

Des tortionnaires dépourvus d'âmes, qui resteraient définitivement sourds face à ses supplications… mais également aveugle à ses accès de faiblesse… Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si sa situation actuelle constituait une continuation, une dégradation ou une amélioration par apport à ce qu'elle avait subi…

Préférant voir le bon côté des choses, Ran poussa un soupir de lassitude avant de relâcher toute la tension de ses muscles, au point qu'elle se serait sans doute avachie sur cette chaise si on ne l'y avait pas entravé…

C'est avec une expression ennuyé que la jeune femme se mit à anticiper la prochaine attaque, un ennui qui fût tout juste teinté d'irritation quand elle se décida enfin à survenir…

Au final, passé la surprise des toutes première fois, ce n'était pas si difficile à endurer… Tout au plus une corvée à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas se soustraire, aucune commune mesure avec l'enfer qu'il lui avait fait endurer quelques minutes plus tôt…

Un sourire désabusé parvint même à se hisser sur le visage de Ran. Elle pouvait y arriver… Non, elle y arriverait sans problème… Le doute comme l'angoisse avaient été exorcisés de son cœur…

Eh, au stade où elle en était, elle prenait même le temps de compter les intervalles qui s'écoulait entre deux relances du gigantesque réveil matin qu'on avait installé à son intention… Cinq bonnes minutes ou quelque chose d'approchant…

Un résultat que les appareils confirmèrent au fur et à mesure de leurs actions répétitives… Bien, à défaut des aiguilles d'une montre ou du degré d'intensité de la lumière du soleil, on lui avait laissé une manière de mesurer l'écoulement du temps…

Cela aurait pu constituer un semblant de base sur laquelle s'appuyer pour faire face aux assauts répétés contre son équilibre mentale, mais l'illusion se fracassa au bout d'un temps que Ran s'avéra incapable d'enfermer dans des limites précises…

S'il y avait eu une régularité de métronome dans l'activité des instruments de torture, elle commença à s'ébrécher, leur rythme s'altérant de manière aléatoire au gré des caprices de ceux qui les actionnaient à distance…

Les ingénieurs en charge de sa perception du temps procédaient de manière subtile, retranchant une ou plusieurs secondes aux intervalles qu'ils lui avaient offerts en guise d'unité de mesure du temps… Des différences imperceptibles, mais qui s'accumulaient, jusqu'au moment fatidique où la prisonnière se sentait devenir folle en constatant qu'une demie journée avait été subtilisé à sa vie à une vitesse tout juste suffisante pour qu'un professeur inflige une heure d'ennui à sa salle de classe…

Fort heureusement, recompter mentalement les secondes qui s'interposaient entre deux vagues de lumières fût suffisant pour s'extirper de ce piège, et rendre sa consistance et sa logique au monde intérieur dans lequel elle s'était retranchée.

Mais tel un enfant capricieux et borné, son corps ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer son horloge interne au rythme du spectacle de sons et lumières qu'il subissait. Un rythme qui n'était pas suffisamment régulier pour être crédible, sans pour autant être suffisamment chaotique pour qu'on cesse totalement de s'y fier jusqu'à un certain degré, au moins inconsciemment.

Sa raison avait capitulé fautes de points de repère à sa disposition, y compris celui d'un mensonge suffisamment consistant pour pointer la vérité dans la direction opposé à la sienne, laissant son enveloppe charnelle paniquer tandis que l'écoulement du temps oscillait sans rime ni raison entre la viscosité et la fluidité...

Pouvait-elle réellement y arriver ? Des réponses contradictoires lui martelaient les oreilles comme les yeux, tantôt lui murmurant de manière rassurante qu'elle avait déjà enduré des heures entières en l'espace de clin d'œil, tantôt tournant en ridicule son incapacité à faire face à un désagrément de quelques minutes…

Il y eut même un moment où le temps suspendit littéralement son vol, enveloppant la lycéenne d'une obscurité protectrice où elle aurait pu s'assoupir…avant qu'un son strident ne la fasse sursauter, ou l'équivalent le plus proche dans son état…

Un son strident qui aurait été à sa place dans un pays en guerre, pour suggérer aux réfugiés de se mettre à l'abri du raid aérien qui s'approchait pour noyer une ville déjà en ruine sous un déluge d'acier et de flamme… Les metteurs en scène du spectacle semblaient partager cet avis puisqu'ils décidèrent de relâcher un véritable bombardement sur les yeux de leur prisonnière…

Ce vacarme assourdissant perdura au -delà de la durée à laquelle on avait habitué Ran jusqu'à présent, tandis que les projecteurs se mirent à ouvrir et refermer les vannes qui entravaient leur flot de lumière à une fréquence qu'on ne pouvait décemment plus mesurer en minutes, ni même en secondes… On n'aurait pas pu insérer un dixième de seconde dans l'espace qui séparait deux clignotements, même à coups de marteau. ..

Si les appareils ne souffraient pas d'une crise d'épilepsie eux-mêmes, l'horreur visuelle auquel ils exposaient leur cible aurait déclenché des spasmes chez une personne photosensible…

Et on ne pouvait pas blâmer ce feu d'artifice démoniaque sur le moindre disfonctionnements… Chaque détail en avait été mûrement planifié par ceux qui l'avaient enfermé ici…

Une accusation amplement confirmée par la manière dont ce ballet lumineux constitua la nouvelle norme, après un interlude trop bref aux yeux de la lycéenne, peu importe sa durée réelle…

Par moment, le déluge lumineux ne prenait même pas la délicatesse d'être précédé ou tout du moins accompagné d'un coup de tonnerre, survenant sans prévenir et sans laisser le temps à sa victime de se réfugier derrière la maigre protection que lui offrait ses paupières…

Ce n'était pas seulement les secondes qu'on laminait impitoyablement en les enfermant dans des carcans trop petits pour les contenir, c'était la conscience au sein de laquelle elles s'écoulaient… Une conscience qui hurlait silencieusement pour qu'on la laisse enfin tranquille…

Une conscience qui comprenait à présent ce que pouvait ressentir un grain de blé collé à une meule, une meule qui l'écrasait de tout son poids sans pour autant parvenir à le broyer, une meule qui continuait de tourmenter sa victime après l'avoir libéré temporairement de son fardeau…A chaque nouvelle révolution du cercle de pierre, sa prisonnière était hanté par ses anticipations du moment fatidique où ce qui lui tiendrait lieu de ciel lui tomberait de nouveau sur la tête…

Des anticipations bien cruelles, leurs prophéties avaient toujours un temps de retard ou d'avance sur le sort qu'elles lui annonçaient…

On ne lui avait pas laissé la moindre compagnie au fond de cette cellule, mais on n'avait pas eu pour autant la cruauté de l'y abandonner sans la moindre distraction… Et c'était bien cela le problème… Le fil de la moindre pensée était coupé net en même temps que les minutes ou les secondes, la moindre réflexion était écrasée par ce bruit strident, les souvenirs ou les prophéties tissées par son imagination étaient congédié brutalement de la cellule en même temps que l'obscurité…

Ran ne pouvait même pas prétendre que ce qu'elle subissait était au-dessus de ses forces et, là encore, c'était bien là le problème… Ce supplice la rendait folle, mais sa raison pliait douloureusement sans pour autant rompre une fois pour toute…

Un supplice qui dura… un certain temps… Cela avait pu être des heures ou même des jours pour ceux qui avaient la chance de vivre en dehors de cet enfer mais, pour celle qui y fût enfermé, cela se prolongea pendant une sempiternité…


End file.
